Touko's new Perspective
by Gahlgutt
Summary: A dual perspective story with KenitohMenara. Psychic pokemon have taken over, the streets are no longer safe as pokemon capture humans on sight. It is Touko's job as champion to inspire people, but after she gets captured, she is not sure for what.
1. Chapter 1: Touko's Capture

**Dear readers**

T **his story is a second perspective story on KenitohMenara's story: Rosa's new Perspective. I will be writing this in the perspective of Touko. All rights to the story go to him. Rights for the franchise go to GameFreak and Nintendo.**

 **This story contains AB/DL content, if this offends you, do not continue reading. If it does not offend you, please continue reading! Please tell me what you think in PM or review!**

 **Hope you all enjoy reading!**

Touko shot up by the first sunlight reaching her face. She quickly looked around her area to see if anyone had followed her. Judging the area clear she calmed herself. She groaned as she sat up.

"good morning Touko…" she groaned to herself.

She got up and stretched a bit. This is what she did every morning since that day. Usually her old partner would push her out of her bed to start training. Now, there was only the sun to wake her up. After her morning stretches she went to a small stream next to the cave she was hiding in and splashed some water in her face. She looked over to Driftveil city, which she could see from her hiding spot. The city looked buzzing with life as it always did on warm days like these. She sighed seeing this, how much she did wish to be out there again, not having to watch her every step. She shook off her gaze and went to look for food in her bag.

"Dammit…" she cursed to herself seeing her bag empty. "looks like we have to go to the city again…" she said not enjoying the thought of robbing another store

There were way too many dangers in the city. The patrolling pokemon could spot her and that meant she would be captured for sure. If even one pokemon would spot her she would be dead meat. She had no idea what these pokemon did to the captured humans, but she didn't care at all, it was her job as champion to inspire people to fight back, and the only way she could do that was by not getting captured.

She got up and looked at the city again. There was a market today, this meant she could silently use the small alleyways to get to a food store somewhere in the outskirts. The chance of being seen would be smaller, but still very high, but what choice did she have. She didn't know what berries she could eat, and there was no clear mountain spring anywhere nearby to get drinkable water. She groaned and got on her way.

Entering the narrow streets she nervously began to walk in the direction of a store she knew. Stopping at every sound she heard she nervously progressed towards her goal. She eventually stopped to let herself rest for a bit, not because she was tired, but because of the stress she was experiencing. She suddenly spotted a group of pokemon trough the streets. One of them was carrying a girl. She frowned, maybe it was her, but that girl looked way too big to be carried like that, she looked almost as old as Touko was. This was strange. Touko looked a bit better and saw that the girl was wearing a childish sundress and some childish black shoes. Her hair was tied in pigtails and she was holding a Lillipup plush in her arms. The girl looked like she was didn't mind though.

"those monsters are using hypnotism or something, that can't be real" she said to herself way too loud

The Sceptile who was carrying the girl looked her way and frowned. It called out to Touko in an almost concerned way. Touko growled and got up slowly ready to run. The Sceptile sighed and put the girl down after telling her something, which the girl clearly understood as she nodded and ran over to Touko.

"Why are you hiding?" the girl asked curiously

"Why are you not running?" Touko asked in return, keeping an eye on the pokemon further in the street,

"Why would I run? Mommy would never hurt me" the girl replied

"Mommy? What do you mean?" Touko asked

The girl pointed to Sceptile "That's my mommy" she said

"You can understand her? How?" Touko asked

"They gave me a pill… I don't know how it works, but now I can talk with pokemon" the girl replied

Touko frowned and looked at the girl. She appeared normal and did not show any sign of brainwashing or anything. She even seemed to truly trust her "mommy". Touko sighed and looked at the girl and then at the pokemon. The Sceptile was smiling at her from where she was standing.

The girl began tugging on Touko's arm "come on, mommy wants to talk to you" she said almost excited.

Touko began to panic and slowly tried to get her arm loose from the girl's grip.

"why do you want to run?" the girl asked confused, not understanding the situation Touko was in.

Seeing the girl's confusion the Sceptile began to walk over. This caused Touko to panic. She ripped her arm from the girl's grip and sprinted off, leaving the girl and the Sceptile behind her.

Touko groaned in sheer anger. This was about the worst start she could get, that Sceptile was going to call a patrol for sure. Touko needed to move quickly, it was either going back to her spot and wait, risking the discovery of her hiding spot, or she would move on and risk getting captured on the streets. Touko decided to move forward and kept on running. Further in the city sirens were heard, pointing out the fact that the Sceptile did indeed call the patrols. She growls but bravely kept going. She noticed posters with her face on them were spread all around the city.

 _They're really on me aren't they_ She thought to herself

In a state of panic she kept on going. Her adrenaline began pumping into her as she heard footsteps in every size all around her. The thought of being captured began to haunt her mind, but she refused to accept it, she couldn't. She would fight until the very last moment. Her running was disturbed by something hitting her legs. She tripped, and fell right onto her face. Blood began streaming from her nose and she felt some hurtful bruises on her forehead. Touko got up painfully and began running again. She began feeling dizzy.

 _This is bad, very bad_ She thought to herself as the footsteps were getting louder.

Touko could hear pokemon cries all around her. Touko's anger and panic began to get the better of her as the alleyways turned out to end up in a main road. Numerous pokemon eyes were suddenly pointed to her. Touko could see more children being treated like infants like the girl a few moments ago. There was a boy in a stroller, and even a girl older than Touko drinking from a bottle in her "parent's" lap. Touko began to look around scared.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled glaring at all the pokemon around her.

Touko spotted a quick way to the docks and began to run towards it. Multiple passerby pokemon tried to stop her or even grab her. She could hear a car behind her. Tears of panic began streaming down her face as she turned into a narrow street to cut off the car. She kept on running until she found an emergency ladder to the roof. This was about her only option, so she began to climb it. Below her she could see multiple pokemon beginning to climb the ladder as well. Lots of fighting types were among them. Touko was the first to reach the roof and ran to the edge.

"f*ck!" she yells to herself seeing the rooftop end. The docks were quite a bit away, but she would be able to jump across to another building.

Touko walked back a bit and took a leap of faith towards the next building. Her eyes closed she painfully landed on the next roof. She could feel something snap in her leg. Touko attempted to get up but her leg began to resist. She managed to stand on it, but it hurt incredibly much. She clenched her teeth together and began to run for it again. Her left leg hurt like crazy but she had to keep going. Just a few more rooftops to the docks, one jump into the water and she would be close to safety. She made her next jump, reaching the next roof which was slightly lower than the one she was on. Her chasers were closing in fast, as they had made it to the roof she was just on. Touko could see the docks from here. She made another jump, this one was not as successful though. Her right leg snapped in a way that Touko thought was not humanly possible. It twisted in a horrible way, causing Touko to fall to her knees. She began to scream in pain and cry as she feebly crawled onward. Her chasers were quick to get to her.

"Leave me alone!" Touko cried in sheer panic and pain.

The Sawk who was clearly leading the group kneeled in front oh Touko. It looked at her with concern and gave her a somewhat assuring look, as if to say "It's gonna be all right". Touko looked at it and sobbed as the pain began to get to her. Her leg began to bleed and her vision got blurry.

"please… Go… Away…" she sobbed as she tried to push herself up.

The Sawk carefully lifted her off the ground and quickly walked her to a ladder, where she was carried down and placed on a bed in a waiting van. Touko had lost consciousness by now.

"Is this really her? The champion?" A Mienshao asked her Sawk leader

"Yes, it's her, we need to get her to the Driftveil center as fast as possible." The Sawk responded

"Shall I send word? The capture of the champion is quite important is it not?" The Mienshao asked

"Yes, do that" The Sawk said " tell them the war is finally over"

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! Also read "Rosa's new perspective" for the other perspective on the story! More will be added soon!**

 **Have a great day!**

 **-Gahlgutt**


	2. Chapter 2: Doubts

**Dear readers**

 **I am posting the first few chapters a bit faster to get to the same time as Kenitoh is right now. When we are in the same time period we will post around the same speed. Enjoy reading and please comment your opinion in the comments!**

 _Touko sat on a cold stone floor. The patterns and colors were familiar to her, she knew this place. Touko looked up and saw a large bowl like ceiling engraved with pokemon inspired patterns. This was her champion's room. She moved herself to look around a bit more when she heard the sound of chains. She looked down again to see a long chain attached to a metal collar around her neck. She frightfully followed the chain to it's origin, only to see the other end in the hand of a familiar looking pokemon. This pokemon was no one else than her old partner, her starter Emboar._

" _Touko use tackle!" Emboar yelled at her_

" _What!" Touko yelled as she suddenly got hit in the side by something. Touko turned around just to see another human with the same chain-collar bindings as she had charging into her again. Touko dodged it and looked around in panic._

" _What the hell is going on!" she yells at the Emboar_

" _Come on! Use headbutt!" Emboar growled at her. Touko looked at Emboar, sitting in her old chair, looking down at her. She tried to stand, but for some reason she couldn't. Touko began to cry in panic as she saw the other human charge into her again. The other human hit her right in the gut. Touko fell over and hit the ground._

Touko woke up screaming. Her eyes shot open to see an actual ceiling above her. She tried to get up, but found something holding her back. She began struggling and screaming as tears began to stream down her face. A Chansey nurse quickly made her way into the room and began to soothe the girl.

"Sssssh, It's all right Touko, you're safe here" The Chansey went softly stroking Touko's hair.

Touko's face went from red to completely pale in mere seconds.

"You… You talked…" she began, still sobbing and trembling.

"Yes I talked dear, It's an effect of the medication given to you" The nurse answered

Touko sobbed on for a bit, still experiencing major panic from both her dream and her situation. It took a bit before she could get herself to speak again.

"why am I strapped down like this?" Touko asked the nurse

The Chansey looked at her and sighed.

"because we knew you would attempt to escape as soon as you woke up. You have broken both your legs and running would result in possible permanent damage" The nurse answered

Touko looked at the nurse and nodded in agreement. She lay herself down calmly and stared at the ceiling. Her mind was rushing with numerous thoughts. Though there was only one question that actually stood out above the rest: Why did all of this happen, and what would happen to her?

"Nurse… can I ask you some questions?" Touko asked

"of course dear, what is it you want to know? You can call me Jodi by the way" The Chansey said in a calm and friendly voice

"the revolution… the pokemon taking over… why did it all happen?" Touko asked

Jodi sighed hearing this, clearly she had to tell this to every patient she had.

"look dear… pokemon and humans have coexisted together for a very long time. We have worked together, fought together and it all went great. But now, this relationship has began to change. More and more people see pokemon as tools, weapons even. You should know this, you have battled team plasma yourself… now I am not saying all humans are like that. But for pokemon it is just very hard to live that way, knowing other pokemon are getting hurt like that… so the psychic types made a plan, to have the humans live under our rules… that is what happened, and why it happened" the nurse explained.

Touko's eyes shot open at the end of the explanation.

"So you're saying that I lost EVERYTHING due to those f*cking idiots!" Touko screamed angrily once again fighting the restrains that held her. Nurse Jodi sighed as she began to stroke the girl's hair in a soothing way.

"Calm down dear, it's all right" The Chansey said calmly

"No! F*ck you! F*ck all of this!" Touko yelled as she struggled more as tears began to stream down her face

"it was not just them dear, there were many more instances of this around the world. Many pokemon had been mistreated. Even trainers like you have shown forms of mistreatment" nurse Jodi said calmly

Touko refused to listen and kept on screaming. Nurse Jodi sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Touko to her own struggles. It made Jodi feel incredibly sad to leave Touko like this, but she needed to see for herself. Jodi met up with a doctor who worked at the center, a Xatu known as Patrick Sight.

"Nurse Jodi, you look troubled, is there anything I can help you with?" the Xatu doctor asked in a friendly voice

"Yes doctor, you know about the new girl that was brought in yesterday?" Jodi asked

"Yes I do, Touko right? What's the matter with her?" he asked concerned

"The girl is simply too angry for me to get anywhere. Could you get me someone from the HAA to get here?" Jodi asked

"Ah, of course I can, but if I may ask, could I have a word with her first?" the doctor asked in return

"Please try doctor. I hope you can get to her" Jodi answered showing the way to Touko's room

They looked trough a small window in the room to see Touko had become silent again, apart from the sobs that were heard every now and then. The doctor sighed and looked at the girl. He had seen this before, with another girl who had been champion. The doctor remembered it very well. A patrol brought in a purple-haired girl from Opelucid city. He was the only one in the room when the girl woke up. She had asked him things and got more angry with every answer until she shot into a rage which forced the doctor to physically push her back onto her bed to keep her from running or destroying anything. Later he had talked to the girl, and she told him she got angry because of all she had lost. After working so hard to become champion, even if she was an ex champion, she had lost so much in position. The girl was later adopted and came to visit him very often.

A Xatu wearing a doctors coat walked into the room where Touko was. He grabbed a chair and placed it next to Touko's bed.

"Hello there miss Touko, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked Touko in a friendly way

Touko moved her head to look at him "what do you think! I'm strapped to this F*cking bed and you ask me how I'm feeling?" Touko yelled

"Let's make a deal Touko, you stop yelling at me and listen to what I have to say, then I will undo those straps over your chest. You won't be able to get out of that bed but at least you can move your arms. Sounds good?" the doctor asked Touko in a calm way

Touko thought about this. She never expected such a deal from him. It did sound good though.

 _Maybe I should just go along for now, I mean I can't go anywhere in this state_ Touko thought to herself. She had made up her mind and gave the doctor a nod.

"There, thank you very much Touko. Now, how about I tell you what's going to happen to you next?" the Xatu doctor asked. Seeing Touko nod he continued

"After your examination I have concluded that you will stay here for two more months, so we can make sure your legs will be healed. After this you will require a bit of training to get them to work again. It will be like learning how to walk again. Meanwhile a member of the HAA will come speak to you. When you are healed they will make sure there is a lovely couple ready to adopt you" the doctor explained.

"What's the HAA?" Touko asked

"ah, how stupid of me, the HAA is short for Human Adoption Agency. It's an organization that ensures the safe adoption of humans around the world" the doctor said

"oh… all right…" Touko said calmly

"now, how about you apologize to nurse Jodi. You really gave her a fright there" the doctor said

Touko nodded. Even tough she found her reaction justified she felt bad for the nurse. She was just doing her job after all. After a while the nurse came back to the room, slightly nervous for Touko's reaction. When she found the doctor there releasing the straps over Touko's chest and arms she felt relieved. Touko looked up and saw the Chansey nurse walk in holding a tray of food.

"Come on Touko, didn't you want to say something to her?" The doctor asked

"yeah… ehm… sorry…" Touko grumbled looking down

The nurse smiled at her and set the tray down for Touko to eat. Touko quickly spotted the tray and began to wolf down the food as if she hadn't eaten in days, which was kind of true. The doctor and nurse watched but could only smile at the girl eating. Touko had worked her meal away in mere minutes and lay herself down satisfied. Nurse Jodi chuckled as she wiped some of the food from the girl's face, leaving Touko with an offended expression, which only caused Jodi to chuckle more. The nurse picked up the tray and left the room after saying something to the doctor. The Xatu doctor got up and looked at Touko.

"Nurse Jodi told me that the representative of the HAA is here to speak with you. I will be close if you need me" he said as he walked out of the room

 _Right… one of the HAA… I'm gonna need to find out some stuff here_ Touko thought to herself.

A moment later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Touko said

A Simipour walked in wearing a loose hanging suit. The pokemon looked happy to see Touko.

"good afternoon miss Touko, my name is Laura Springwater, how are you feeling?" the Simipour asked, it's voice showed that it was a female

"doesn't matter, what's going to happen to me" Touko coldly asked

Laura frowned at this answer but took it.

"Seeing that it's so important to you, I shall tell you. I received word that you would be staying here for about two months to recover. This will mean that I will make sure there is a family waiting for you when you are done here. These pokemon will take care of you from the adoption on. You will be re-raised and given a new life to build. This is what I can tell you now, do you have any questions?" Laura asked

"Yes! What the F*ck do you mean I should be taken care of! I can take care of myself! You're wasting your time on finding a family for me because I will be gone as soon as I can walk!" Touko yelled

Laura sighed, she had clearly heard this before and knew how to react to it. She sat down on the chair the doctor had put down before and looked at Touko.

"Tell me Touko… where are you going to run to? And most importantly, what are you running from?" Laura asked in a professional way

Touko growled "I don't care where I go to! I cannot stay here! Even if it is a thousand times better than being here! I have to go back out there! Don't you understand! I have to be out there! Not for myself, but to inspire the others to fight back!" she yelled

"and why do they need to fight? What is it that they're fighting? You don't know what happens here Touko. Why don't you give it a chance? Maybe you come to find that you should have inspired them to stay?" Laura said as she got up. "I will leave you to think about this for a while, you get better okay?" Laura said walking off, closing the door behind her

Touko was left to think. _What does she mean… could she be right? No! she can't be! Don't listen to them! Stay strong! I will not break like those others!_

 **Hey guys, another chapter done, thanks again for reading. I will start working on my next chapter soon, hope to see you there!**

 **-Gahlgutt**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding her way

**Hey guys, next update to this story. Enjoy reading and as always, tell me what you thought in the comments.**

Touko sat up in her bed. It had been two weeks in the hospital, her legs were recovering quickly. She had seen herself on the news a couple of times, most of them had her depicted as a cute and fragile girl, which made her angry. Touko was reading a book nurse Jodi got for her when there was a knock on the door.

"what!" Touko yelled as doctor Patrick came in

"good morning Touko, as polite as always?" he said in his usual friendly voice

Touko could see he had someone with him.

"Touko, I want you to meet Iris, tough I think you have met already" the doctor said as a purple-haired girl walked into sight

Touko's eyes shot open at the sight of the girl. Iris was one of her best friends. She had met her at the Opelucid gym. After winning the match she and Iris went out to train together. They had a lot of fun together. From then on they went on training together on almost a daily basis. Iris taught Touko everything there was to know about dragon types, and in return Touko showed Iris how to battle more strategically.

"Iris!" Touko yelled shooting up

"Touko!" Iris yelled as she practically jumped on top of Touko and hugged her tightly

"what happened to you? I thought you were hiding in the dragonspiral tower! How'd you get captured?" Touko asked

"oh… well, I sort of went to get food, and then sort of started a fight with another girl who was there. The noise we made was enough to warn every pokemon in Icirrus…" Iris said blushing

"ah… so, how long has it been? Since you were captured?" Touko asked

"nine months now, but to be honest, I'm happier this way…" Iris said

Touko frowned and thought about this.

 _Could someone be happy like this? To be treated like an infant all the time… how?_ Touko thought

"how could you enjoy it? You're being treated like an infant!" Touko asked

"I dunno… it's just, that I feel safer with my new family… it's hard to explain… but it just does" Iris said calmly

Touko sighed and looked at her friend. She had known Iris for quite a while, but she always knew when she was lying. Iris was not lying now, on the contrary, Iris was more honest than she intended to. This troubled Touko. What if the thing she had been fighting for all this time, was not something she had to fight, but had to embrace? What if she inspired people to do the wrong thing? How could she be sure now?

Iris and Touko talked for a long time, until Iris' "father" an Ampharos, came to get her. Later that night Touko was put to bed by nurse Jodi. Touko was too troubled to think straight. There was a huge crack in what she thought was the truth. How could she know what was right and what was wrong. How could she know she had been fighting the right or the wrong opponent? All the troubles eventually wore Touko out and she fell asleep.

"Touko! You have to go now!" Marshal of the elite four yelled as he kicked another attacking pokemon back

" _No! I won't leave you guys there!" Touko yelled back_

" _Touko… it is out job as the elite four to be your guardians… plus, you are the most important person to be rescued, not us, we will gladly sacrifice ourselves for this goal…" Grimsley said in his usual friendly way_

" _No! we can make this! We can escape together!" Touko yelled back_

" _Touko… all of us hold a different purpose in life… yours is to inspire others to do what's right… ours is to make sure you can accomplish that… don't worry sweetheart… we'll get out of this…" Caitlin said as she nodded, tears running down her face_

 _Shauntal hugged Touko tightly._

" _go now… make sure our work does not go to waste… I will write many stories about you… know that if we get out of this, we will be there for you, and even if we may be far away, we will find a way to help you. Our champion, and our friend" Shauntal said as she directed her towards the emergency exit. "go now, don't look back, we shall fight for your survival" she said calmly_

 _Touko began to cry as she ran towards the exit, turning around one last time, to see her friends fight. She couldn't let this all go to waste… they did this for her… Touko saw the door getting closed behind her as she ran on…_

 _Six months had passed… Touko sat by a lake, staring at her image in the water… teardrops fell from her face as she cried… she had lost so much to all of this… she had to fight, she had to win, and if she could not win, she would fight to the very last moment…_

 _The very last moment…_

 _Touko saw another image in her dream_

There was a girl, held by an Ampharos, looking more happy than she ever had… this girl was Iris. Touko saw the two images at the same time. The one with Iris, happy in her "father's" arms. The other was Touko fighting, and believing she did the right thing…

Touko woke up in the morning. She began cried in her hands, her mind too troubled by this choice to actually do something. Touko stayed like this for a while until she eventually calmed herself. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from her night stand and began to write down all there was to the choice.

 _I can either choose to stay, with as danger that I do not know if it will actually work out like they said. Or I can fight back, with as danger that I will grow depressed again, without knowing if I'm doing the right thing…_ Touko thought to herself, writing it down. She then began to consider both sides.

 _Staying might make me happy again… but I will always find myself selfish… being out there will break me… but I can cling onto the believe that it is the right thing…_ Touko thought.

Touko put the list down and sighed as she looked towards the ceiling. Touko sighed again as looked out of the window next to her. Outside were children. They were playing with each other and appeared happy. Their respective pokemon parents were watching them with smiles on their faces. The children playing looked about as old as Touko. Touko couldn't help but smile at the playing children. She felt envy, envy to their happiness. How much she wished she could grasp for it. If only someone else would be champion instead of her… There was a knock on the door.

"Come in…" Touko said

Nurse Jodi came in and instantly noticed Touko's troubled face.

"what's the matter dear?" the Chansey nurse said walking towards Touko's bed

"no… it's nothing" Touko said coldly

"I can see that is not the case Touko, why don't you tell me" Nurse Jodi said placing the tray of food she was holding down

Touko didn't answer. Nurse Jodi found the piece of paper Touko had been writing on and read it, instantly understanding her problems.

"dear girl, I understand what you are doing. The truth is, none of these options is going to work out like this, because they are not the problem" Nurse Jodi said

Touko turned her head

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"you see, you are burdening yourself too much darling. You see your duty as champion as a task that goes above your own happiness. I really think it is a great thing that you care so much about others, but you can't help anyone if you're not happy yourself. I think you should try to become happy yourself first, then you can think about others. What does your heart tell you to do?" the nurse asked in a friendly way

"my heart… I don't know… I stopped listening to my own feelings a long time ago…" Touko said looking at the nurse

"what is it that you want Touko?" the Chansey nurse asked

"I… I just want my life back… I want to be happy again!" the girl said bursting into tears again

Nurse Jodi smiled softly at the crying girl as she hugged her tightly, stroking her hair.

"it's okay darling, it's okay" Jodi said soothingly

Touko sobbed in the Chansey's arms. Her mind was bursting with all the thoughts and consequences of every possible scenario. Touko didn't know if she could just choose for herself. It felt like running. Touko saw running as something bad, as something that made her weak. She couldn't allow herself to be weak.

Touko calmed down after a bit. Nurse Jodi smiled at her wiping away the remaining tears.

"all better now dear?" nurse Jodi asked

"yeah… I'm fine…" Touko answered

Touko had set her mind. She knew what she would do. And even though she would never forgive herself, she would finally choose for her own happiness. All she could do now was hope that this was the way to get there.

 **End of the third chapter. I will introduce the parent couple in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading!**

 **-Gahlgutt**


	4. Chapter 4: The Keatons

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the great reviews! You support makes this even more fun to do! This chapter will be the introduction of the pokemon couple. Next chapter will be more emotionally complicated situations for Touko. Please enjoy reading, and as always, tell me what you think in either review or PM!**

 **Also, I apologize in advance… I am really bad with romance…**

The sun rose above the Driftveil lake. Many pokemon were out in the city already to buy things at the market. Since the war had ended with the capture of the champion life had been settling down again. Driftveil city was no different. The war had left almost no damage to Driftveil, as it had mostly been peaceful in the city, apart from some fuss due to loose humans around. The most noticeable was the human's stand on the bridge. Lead by the champion and the elite four, the Driftveil bridge had served as the primary way of getting to the left part of the Unova region. The champion had fought for days to keep it out of pokemon's hands, but eventually had to retreat. Since then nothing big had occurred. Due to this normal life had quickly regained in Driftveil city. On a hill on the northern edge of the city there was a large house. It was not a mansion, but it was a rather nice, and quite big house. The house was made from a rough stone type that gave it an old look. The couple that lived there liked it that way.

A Lopunny woke up from her slumber. Next to her was a still sleeping Blazicken. This was the couple known as Nathan and Cathrynn Keaton. These two pokemon had met during the revolution, and had been together ever since. Their normal life had only started about three months ago, after their last battle.

It had been a tough battle. Nathan, who was a well respected leader, had been fighting the remaining human resistance for days now. His team began to get tired and was in clear need for backup. The human resistance was at the verge of being defeated, so Nathan refused to give in. After fighting a long and tiresome battle the remaining humans retreated, giving the pokemon the victory for that day. Nathan had gotten some good hits and was brought to the medical posts in the back of the lines. This is where he met Cathrynn. Waking up the first thing Nathan could see was a Lopunny standing in his sight. She smiled warmly when she saw him wake up. The two had talked a lot in the time Nathan was treated, and quickly grew a bond. Nathan had eventually left with the promise they would meet again.

This happened. Cathrynn was an emergency medic in the back of the battles. She supported the fighters and healed the wounded. After her meeting with Nathan she had felt weird. She missed Nathan more than she missed other pokemon she had treated. The two did not have to wait for long, as they met again at the battle for the pokemon league. The elite four had made their stand at the league one last time. The champion was nowhere to be found at this point. Cathrynn had been fighting in the front lines for the first time. Cathrynn was a good fighter, better than most of the pokemon in the front lines, but the amount of humans attacking her at once was too much for her to handle. She got driven into a corner after a long fight. Seeing no way out she was about to get overran, if not for a certain Blazicken to appear. Nathan fought Cathrynn to safety that day. Both injured they rested for a while in Opelucid city.

"Cathrynn… what were you doing in the front lines?" Nathan asked

"ehm… I guess I wanted to show my worth. Not that It worked out very well…" Cathrynn replied

The two sat there for a while, just looking at the crimson colored sunset. They both wanted to say something, as they both felt the same way, but didn't know how to say it.

"Cathrynn… I do not know how to say this… but, ever since I met you, I have felt this desire to be with you… and…." Nathan began

"… and I feel like something is missing from me when you're not with me…."Cathrynn finished his sentence, shifting closer to him

The two pokemon looked at each other with a smile. They nodded to each other and leaned over for their first kiss.

Ever since that moment the two had been together. They bought a house in the outskirts of Driftveil city and began to live a normal life. Nathan began to work as a police officer and Cathrynn worked as a doctor at Driftveil's hospital. The two had a good amount of money, and they were happy together. Nathan had started to play music and practice his fighting skills. Cathrynn on the other hand missed something…

"Nathan… I know this is a bit out of the blue but… I want to adopt a child!" Cathrynn said to her husband

"I know honey…. I've seen you look at the spare room for a while now. I think it's time to actually do it. How about we get ourselves lifted at the HAA" Nathan said to his wife.

Cathrynn squealed in happiness as she tackle-hugged her husband. Soon after that they called the HAA and got enlisted as waiting parents.

It was two months later now, and they had not received word from the HAA yet. Cathrynn had gotten more desperate over the two months. She wanted to have a child of her own above all else. She had already got a full nursery in the spare room and all the other child care aspects needed to raise a child.

"Cathy… " Nathan said during lunch "you've been awfully quiet… that's not like you… what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nathan… it's just… we signed up for a child like two months ago… how come there is has still hasn't been a child for us? I mean, everyone around us has a child now… when will it be us?" Cathrynn said, bursting into tears

Nathan tightly hugged his wife. He too had been worrying. He gently rubbed his wife's back as he held her.

"I will come dear, I'm sure of it. Maybe they have just been looking for a special one for us. Just imagine, getting a call to tell us we get to take care of the little champion. I mean little Touko should be around thirteen years old now, which means that if she is brought in she should be ready for adoption" Nathan said

The two sat there for a while. Both thinking about what to do next. Until eventually, Cathrynn sat up.

"you're right Nathan… we should not give up our hopes… we will have a child of our own eventually…" she said. Later that day, there was a phone call. Nathan answered.

"Hello? This is Nathan Keaton speaking…" Nathan said into the phone

"ah Mr. Keaton, this is Laura Springwater from the HAA" went the voice on the phone

"ah! Miss Springwater! What can I do for you" Nathan says. Cathrynn sat up hearing this.

"we have finally gotten a child for you, and a special one too" Laura continues.

"a special one?" Nathan says winking to Cathrynn who listened carefully

"yes, we have finally captured our beloved little champion Touko, and we wanted to make sure she would be in proper hands, so we decided that you would be asked. I warn you though, this little girl is not one who complies easily. I even think she will resist anything you want to accomplish with her" Laura said

"ah, a little fighter, I think we can handle that. When can we come over to sign the paperwork?" Nathan said smiling

"how about you come over tomorrow, then we can sign and meet the girl. She is still in treatment so she will not come home with you yet, but you can meet her' Laura said

"that sounds great! we will make sure to be there. What time?" Nathan asked

"is three o clock okay with you?" Laura asked

"that is fine with us" Nathan said

"I will write you down, don't be late" Laura said and hung up the phone.

Cathrynn was basically sitting in Nathan's lap by now. Her eyes were pretty much glowing with excitement as she looked at her husband.

"Nathan… we're going to be parents… finally…" Cathrynn said jumping into her husband's arms squealing in happiness

Nathan smiled, being more happy than he had imagined. They would finally be a proper family…

 **Hey guys, this concludes this chapter… it's a little short I know, I just can't handle romance!**

 **Have a great day!**

 **-Gahgutt**


	5. Chapter 5: First meeting

**Hey guys, next chapter. Thank you guys so much for all the support, it really makes me feel all nice inside :3**

 **Enjoy reading!**

Touko lay in her bed. The hospital room she was in was empty for a change, leaving her to think. It had been three weeks since her capture, and her legs were almost completely healed. She was allowed to move around again, but she was not really capable of getting anywhere by herself yet. Though at the moment, she found herself strapped to her bed once again. This was sort of her own fault, as she made a fuss with another nurse about an hour ago. It took three other nurses to get her back to this room, and two more to get her strapped down. Touko didn't really know why she attacked that nurse, she just did. Probably something the nurse said that made her go angry. There was a knock on the door.

"what! If you're expecting me to open the door you can wait a long time!" she yells

A female Simipour entered the room. Once again she was wearing a loose hanging suit. The pokemon sighed as she saw Touko strapped down again, this being replied by a growl from Touko's side. The Simipour, known as Laura Springwater, sat down on a chair next to Touko's bed.

"You manage to surprise me each time you get here… what happened?" Laura asked in a friendly way

"I dunno… that nurse said something stupid and I freaked out…" Touko coldly replies

"you don't know… well that's not very helpful little lady" Laura said calmly

"don't call me that! I agreed to the adoption, not to any of that infant bullsh*t" Touko yelled

"calm down Touko, I'm just teasing. Now, I have some really good news for you which might just cheer you up" Laura said

Touko's curiosity was triggered and she listened carefully.

"We have found a couple that is willing to adopt you" Laura started

"what…" Touko said with a frown

"that's some excitement there… It's a lovely couple known as Nathan and Cathrynn Keaton" Laura continued

Touko sighed. This only meant that her choice was really made. There was no turning back now. Well, she could of course escape, but that was usually harder than it looked, especially in the situation she was in now. Even though her legs were almost completely healed, she was still not able to actually walk anywhere, so escaping, for now, was not an option. It seemed that she was going to have to go along with this for now. This does not mean she was planning on going along with all the infant stuff, it only meant she would stay with them for a bit.

"anyway, they will be here tomorrow to meet you, so make sure you get a good first impression" Laura said

"yeah, I will…" Touko said calmly

With this Laura left the room again. Touko could hear Laura talk with the nurses outside of the room, but she did not care. The girl sighed and lay her head down in the pillow to think. It was evening, so she expected dinner any minute now, accompanied by another speech about good behavior. Touko knew that it was not right to freak out like that, but it just happens. There was just too much pressure on her at the moment. There were dozens of trainers out there who believed in her, who wanted to help her, and Touko felt like she was betraying all of them. How weak she was to just let herself be here. She should have crawled out as soon as she could.

Nurse Jodi entered the room after a few minutes. The Chansey nurse looked at Touko with a disappointed look. She did not say anything but undid the straps on Touko's arms and handed her a bowl of soup. Touko began to silently eat her soup while being watched by the nurse.

"you know Touko… this attitude is not going to help if you want to bond with your new parents…" Jodi said calmly

"I'm not planning to bond with them" Touko said

"why not? What is holding you from just accepting a new family" Jodi asked in a concerned way

"the fact that my friends are out there, and I need to help them" Touko replied just before taking another sip of her soup

Jodi sighed as she stroked the girl's hair "what on earth are we supposed to do with you…?" she asked herself

"I can give you some suggestions, but those will be ignored anyway" Touko said finishing her soup.

Jodi got silent. After dinner Touko was strapped down again, and left to sleep. The girl had a load of things to think about this night, so it took a while before she actually fell asleep. The girl sighed as she lay there.

 _What do I do now…_ Touko thought to herself, softly pulling on the restrains over her arms. _I feel like I'm just a doll for them to play with…_ She thought

After a long time of thinking, Touko finally drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

Driftveil city, next morning

Nathan and Cathrynn sat in the waiting room at the HAA office in Driftveil city. Both of them were nervous, nervous about meeting their new daughter very soon. Cathrynn was shifting around nervously in her seat. She did this a lot, making it easy for Nathan to see if she's nervous or not. Nathan put an arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"it's going to be okay Cathy, I'm sure we'll get along very well" Nathan said in a concerned way

"I know… it's just, what if she doesn't want us? What if she runs away?" Cathrynn said

"she won't… look, you and I both know that you are a great mother. I've seen you in the nursery at the hospital, and all the kids there loved you. Now you tell me one reason why our own child would reject us" Nathan said

Cathrynn stayed silent. She leaned against her husband and sighed

"can Mr. And Mrs. Keaton please head over to Mrs. Springwater's office? Thank you!" a voice went trough the speakers in the ceiling.

Nathan and Cathrynn got up and walked over to the room where Laura Springwater was waiting. The room looked different from the rest of the building, which looked rather official. This room was painted blue with some potted plants growing around the place, as well as some pictures of Laura's family. It looked very personal and comfortable.

"ah welcome, you are perfectly on time, like I'd expect from you" Laura said smiling as she pointed at two chairs in front of her desk

Cathrynn and Nathan sat down, still holding each other's hands. Laura smiled and reached behind her to grab a document. She handed it to the couple in front of her. Nathan opened it and found a picture of Touko in it. The picture showed Touko sleeping in a bed. Cathrynn smiled as she looked at the girl.

"she's beautiful…" Cathrynn said looking at the picture.

The document contained a full report about Touko's medical sate. Nathan began to read it:

MEDICAL EXAMINATION OF TOUKO

FULL NAME: Touko, no last name due to perished parents AGE 13 years 6 Months

BLOOD TYPE: A PREVIOUS ILLNESS/INJURIES: Two broken Legs

ALLERGIES: None

DOCTOR: Dr Patrick Sight DATE: Tuesday 5 February

FULL REPORT:

Touko had been captured after causing an enormous fuss on the streets of Driftveil city. Being chased she broke both her legs and ended up unconscious. She was brought in and immediately taken care of by nurse Jodi Clover. Her body had suffered extreme causes of pain and there were bruises and cuts all over her body. Touko had clearly pushed herself too hard in the time she was 'fighting'. Touko has been sleeping in a cave just outside Driftveil city for over a year now. This is what she told us at least.

Touko had bruises all over her body, especially around her forehead and arms. Her legs were both broken from the jumps she has made. We have decided to let her bones mend before anything else. After her bones were back in place her bruises were practically gone.

Touko had managed to keep herself fed during her time on the streets, no comments there.

Touko has a strong will and is clearly a smart girl. She can hold conversations with doctors and other patients well. This is until the subject changes to either adoption or the revolution itself. Touko sees it as her job as champion to fight until the end. This leaves her exposed to a lot of mental pressure. Her mental state is the most worrying part. Her mind is clearly in a state where she cannot pick between being out there 'fighting', and starting a life again. With the help of an old friend of her known as Iris she decided to choose for herself. She is still uncertain about her choice, but tries to wait and see if she made the right choice. Touko is positive to adoption, but has not even considered Infant treatment. She rejected that at the very second it got mentioned.

We advice the future parents of Touko to give her some freedom. Let her accommodate to her new life before you start pushing her too much towards the infantile, the girl will get fussy when you start that. We also advice to let Touko socialize with other children, and especially to let her see her old friends on a regular basis. Touko has some minor setbacks with her legs after having them broken. She will have to learn how to walk again. This with the help of her new parents will form no problem at all. Touko is a strong girl who can stand for herself if necessary. We hope that the future holds many great things for her and we wish her the best.

Cathrynn read this with a look of dread in her eyes.

"how could a little girl like that be out on her own for so long… she must have been so lonely, but so strong" she said

"we will make sure to keep her safe from now on, she will never be hurt again" Nathan said in a concerned way

Laura smiled and handed over a sheet of paper

"this is the form you will have to fill in to make the adoption official" she said

Nathan nodded and filled in the form, ending it with his signature. Cathrynn did the same after him. Nathan could see a piece of stress fall from her as she signed it.

"congratulations, you are now officially Touko's parents" Laura said smiling "now you can meet her, but she has to stay in the hospital for treatment for a little while first. Then she can come home with you" Laura said

Nathan and Cathrynn both nodded. Cathrynn couldn't help but smile widely

 _Finally, I will have my own baby_ she thought.

"Laura? If I may ask, how was your experience with her?" Nathan asked

Laura sighed hearing the question.

"to be honest, Touko has only shown me resistance, so I cannot form a proper opinion" she said in reply

Nathan nodded, and saw his wife looking at Touko's picture again. He smiled seeing his wife so happy.

"shall we get going?" Laura asked getting up

the couple in front of her nodded.

Driftveil city pokemon center one hour later

Touko lay in her bed. The doctor had come in earlier to tell her that her 'parents' were coming over to meet her. Touko was nervous. Even though she wanted to start a new life, she was still nervous about meeting her new 'parents'. She knew that she would end up fighting them anyways, as they probably want her to do all kinds of baby stuff, which she refuses. She sighs and sits up. The doctors have undone the straps over her arms and chest, so she could move a little bit more. Touko could do nothing more than wait for it to happen.

Gladly she didn't have to wait very long, as there was a knock on the door a few minutes later.

"come in" Touko said, more silent than usual.

Laura Springwater walked in, followed by a Lopunny and a Blazicken.

"good morning Touko, how are you feeling?" Laura asked

"kind of nervous, but good over all" the girl replied looking at the two pokemon behind Laura

The Lopunny was dressed in pretty casual clothes. Some jeans, a shirt, nothing really special. Same went for the Blazicken, he was dressed just like any other pokemon. This for some reason comforted Touko.

"I will leave you three to get to know each other for a bit" Laura said walking out of the room

Touko glared at the two pokemon in front of her. She saw the Lopunny smile at her as she walked over.

"hi there Touko. My name is Cathrynn Keaton" the Lopunny said kneeling next to Touko's bed stroking her hair

Touko froze as soon as she was touched by the pokemon. She was about the pull her head way, but strangely enough felt the urge to let the pokemon touch her. She looked at the Lopunny and produced a faint smile.

"that's a beautiful smile you have Touko, I truly hope we can see more of those in the future" Cathrynn said in a motherly tone

Nathan kneeled down next to the bed too.

"hello, my name is Nathan Keaton" he said offering a hand which Touko shook.

Touko felt strange. The affection given caused another split reaction. Part of her wanted to pull away, and the other part wanted to stay. This caused Touko to doubt once again.

"I'm afraid we cannot take you home yet, as you are still healing, but we wanted to meet you first, so we could prepare our home for if you come to stay with us" Nathan said in a kind tone

"we have a nursery set up for you already" Cathrynn said

Touko shot up hearing the word nursery, but was pushed back down by Cathrynn

"let me finish sweetie" she said "like I said, we have a nursery set up for you. But this doesn't mean we will fully baby you. Even tough it has been proved that being treated like a child makes the accommodation easier, we will not do that right away. We will take it step by step, and we believed that the nursery should be a good first step. This goes apart from carrying which we might do to help you learn to walk again" Cathrynn said in a motherly way

Touko looked at the pokemon, narrowing her eyes. She was not planning on letting herself get babied, but a nursery she could live with.

"fine, but I won't go any further than that! Just remember that I accept this stupid deal just because I don't want to force you to make me another room" Touko said in a cold way

Cathrynn made a little jump out of excitement and hugged Touko tightly

Touko shrieked and was about to push the pokemon away, but something in her made her stop. She was… enjoying this? The hug? How could she enjoy a pokemon even being close to her? Touko calmed down a little and patted the Lopunny on the back

"Cathy honey, give her some space" Nathan said softly pulling the Lopunny away from Touko

Touko looked astonished. She didn't know what came over her. It just felt so… strangely familiar….

 **Haha, that's a mean ending, I know. Next chapter will have Touko finally leaving the hospital. Thank you all for your support, and have a great day!**

 **-Gahlgutt**


	6. Chapter 6: A fun family dinner!

**Hey guys, another chapter, holy cow this is coming out quick. I will try to get the story to the time where Kenitoh has left us. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

Touko sat on the edge of her bed. It had been two weeks since Touko had met her 'parents'. She was rather surprised by the way they acted towards her. It went against all Touko had expected. Sure they wanted to put her into a nursery, but if that's it, she could live with that. Touko looked at the clock. Today she would 'go home' with her parents. This made her feel strange. It feels like she had been waiting for this for so long, but at the same time she needed to escape. The doubts have been torturing her mind for a long time now, and Touko was losing patience to finally get the solution. She hoped that being with these people for a little while would help her find an answer to her doubts. Touko slowly set her feet on the ground. It felt good to be able to move them, but she couldn't do much with them yet. Touko tried to lean on them, but even that was too much to ask. She sighed and sat back down. Touko had been watching the news for a bit lately. She was shocked seeing it, because most children turned out happier than they were before, which was strange, considering Touko still didn't know what to do. There was one story that stood out though. The reporter told about a child being captured who was known as the eighteen month shadow. Touko found this odd. The girl turned out to be name Rosa and was apparently quite the celebrity among pokemon. Touko's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"come in" Touko said

Nurse Jodi walked in pushing a wheelchair.

"Touko, your parents should be here soon, shall I bring you to the waiting room?" Nurse Jodi asked in her usual kind voice

"Nurse Jodi, can I try to walk leaning on your shoulder?" Touko asked, wanting to try this really badly

Nurse Jodi smiled and helped the girl, holding her so she wouldn't fall. Touko carefully set a foot to the ground. Even leaning was too much, but she tried anyway. She set her other foot down and tries to stand on her own. Nurse Jodi held her tightly, mostly carrying her because Touko, even though she didn't want to admit it, was unable to stand on her own just yet. Nurse Jodi set Touko down in the wheelchair, leaving Touko with an offended expression.

"I know you want to walk dear, but your legs aren't quite ready" Jodi said with a warm smile "so are you ready to go home?" she added

"yeah, I am" Touko said in a calm way

it was unusual for Touko to feel this way, but she felt calm. For some reason she trusted that these pokemon would take care of her. She hoped so much that she could be happy for at least a little while with them. Touko was wheeled to the waiting room where she pushed herself over to one of the benches. Nurse Jodi smiled as she stroke the girl's hair.

"you've improved so much Touko, I'm very proud of you" Nurse Jodi said

"thank you nurse Jodi…" Touko said looking at the Chansey in front of her

"no I'm needed elsewhere, so this will be goodbye for now. I wish you the best Touko" Jodi said with a smile

"thanks… same to you nurse Jodi" Touko said smiling back

with this Nurse Jodi left the room, leaving Touko there alone. She sighed and sat back waiting…

Cathrynn was hopping around in excitement. Today was the day that Touko would finally come home. Her very own child would finally be safe with her.

"Come on Nathan! You slowpoke, don't make me wait!" she said in an impatient way

"I'm coming honey, just getting the keys, I can't find them anywhere" Nathan said

"I have the keys silly!" Cathrynn replied holding up the keys

Nathan walked towards Cathrynn with a smile and opened the door for her

"always one step ahead of me aren't you" he said in a teasing way

Cathrynn practically sprinted outside impatiently waiting for Nathan to follow

"Cathy… just a second… I know you are really excited, but give the girl some space. Remember, we talked about this, if we get too close too quickly she will reject us" Nathan said holding his wife by the shoulder

"I know… I know… I'm just excited, that's all…" Cathrynn said in response

"all right, let's get going then" Nathan said holding his wife's hand as they headed towards the center Touko was staying…

Touko was alone in the waiting room. She had been waiting for a couple of minutes now and glared at the clock every five seconds. Touko looked up seeing the doors of the waiting room open. Cathrynn and Nathan walked in, smiling upon seeing Touko. Cathrynn walked towards her as Nathan went to finish up some things for the adoption.

"it's so good to see you all healthy Touko" Cathrynn said standing in front of her.

Standing in front of her made Touko realize how tall the Lopunny was. She must be about 6 feet tall, which was huge for a pokemon. Cathrynn kneeled down in front of Touko and stroked the girl's cheek.

"I know you're nervous sweetie, we all are, this is a big step for both of us, so let's take it together" she said holding out her hand

Touko looked at the hand. She hadn't said a word since they entered. Take the step together…

Touko produced a nervous smile and took the hand with both hands. Cathrynn smiled and decided to try something. She placed her hands under the girl's arms and lifted her up. She was surprisingly light, so it was easy to carry her. Cathrynn held in front of her, only to be greeted by a look of anger from Touko's face.

"oh come on honey, you can't walk yet. You should be glad that we didn't bring you a stroller, which we have for you, if you prefer that" Cathrynn said

Touko shook her head quickly and held onto her 'mother' to make sure she wouldn't fall. Cathrynn smiled satisfied and lay the girl in cradled position and then walked towards Nathan.

"all done sir, just let us know if you need anything else" the Meowstic receptionist said

"thank you so much. We will be off then" Nathan said after looking at Touko in his wife's arms. He couldn't help but smile at the girl's red face.

The three walked outside and stopped there for a second. Nathan looked at Touko and then at his wife.

"how about we go to a nice restaurant to celebrate us becoming a family, sound good?" Nathan asked

this was greeted by Touko nodding quickly. She was really hungry after spending the entire morning waiting. Cathrynn smiled and nodded as well.

"that sounds lovely dear. Touko? I am guessing you'd prefer to eat yourself instead of being fed?" Cathrynn asked hoping the girl would want to be fed

"yes, like I said, this is as far as I will go, and as soon as I can walk, I won't be carried anymore either" the girl replied

"we'll talk about that later honey, like I said, step by step, now let's go eat" Cathrynn said slowly rocking the girl

The three began walking trough the city. It had been a while since Touko had been out here. Being carried by her 'mother' only made this more strange. She looked around the streets and saw a lot of pokemon smile at her, as well as the children that were among them. Some of the children waved, and most of them recognized Touko as champion. Touko waved back at them, smiling a little as it felt like old days. As they walked on Touko saw a lot of children looking happy with their new 'parents'. This somewhat made Touko feel better, because it supported her theory that she'd be happy this way too. There was a restaurant at the end of the street. It didn't look like an extremely fancy place, but it did look nice. They went inside and paid for a spot on the terrace. Touko was placed on a chair next to Cathrynn. A few moments later a Gothitorita waitress walked towards them, smiling at the three. She handed everyone a menu card. Touko was offended as she received a children's menu card. She was about to shout out as she caught a strict glance from Cathrynn.

"honey, just look at the card, maybe there is something you like" Cathrynn said

Touko just grumbled as she opened the card. As expected, the only things she found were childish dishes which she simply refused to eat. She reached over and tapped on the shoulder of a teenage girl behind her. She turned around looking irritated, until she saw Touko, and her eyes widened.

"Oh… my… Arceus…. You are Touko!" she squeaked

"sssssh, quiet down, not the entire restaurant has to know who I am. So anyway, could you lend me your menu card, these two refuse to let me order something proper" Touko said calmly

"oh, yes, sure" the girl stuttered as she handed Touko her menu card "I had already ordered… hey… would you mind me taking a picture… like, to show to my friends that I saw you?" she asked

"sure, why not…" Touko said with a smile as the girl took a picture

Touko turned around again and looked triumphantly at Cathrynn, causing Cathrynn to sigh and Nathan to chuckle.

"you sure got some guts there Touko, I like that" Nathan said smiling

"don't encourage it!" Cathrynn said in an irritated manner

Touko and Nathan both laughed, and Cathrynn couldn't help but laugh along. The waitress reappeared.

"have you made a choice yet?" she asked, still smiling.

The three of them ordered something, from which Touko had the biggest dish.

"all right. Would you like a picture to color while you wait little girl" the waitress said

"if you want a chair in your face you better not ask that again!" Touko yelled, causing half of the people on the terrace to look over or gasp

the waitress backed off shocked and quickly walked off.

"Touko! You watch your mouth there! I don't want you to say these things to anyone! One more of these shout outs and I will feed you after all!" Cathrynn yelled

"she asked for it! What else was I supposed to say! Oh thank you miss, I'm glad you judge me to be a f*cking infant? Is that what you want?" Touko said coldly

Cathrynn sighed and shook her head. She took a glance at Nathan, who was holding back his laughter, and then looked back at Touko.

"Arceus stand with me here… what do I do with these two…" she said calmly "and Touko, I am feeding you young lady, no discussion anymore. And Nathan! You should be glad I am not feeding you. Your just as bad as her!" she added with a sigh

Nathan broke out laughing.

"I'm sorry Cathy… you just look so funny when you scold us! I think Touko and I feel super ashamed… right Touko?" he asked with a wink to Touko

Touko couldn't help but laugh a little. The waitress came along with the food, obviously keeping distance between her and Touko. Touko was about to eat, but then Cathrynn pulled her dish away from her reach.

"for f*ck sake I'm hungry! I can eat on my own!" she yelled

"I know that. But you have proven that you prefer to be fed, right? Now open wide for mommy" Cathrynn said with a spoonful of food

Touko growled and opened her mouth. This caused Cathrynn to smile triumphantly and feed her the first bite. Touko was pretty much glowing red right now. She bit down her first bite and looked away. She saw Nathan's meal in reach and snatched some food from it. This caused Nathan to look at her with a frown, just before laughing again. Cathrynn looked at the girl and decided to give up, passing the girl her plate. Touko smirked and began to eat like a hungry Snorlax. The meal was uneventful after that. The three paid for their meal and began to walk home, Touko being carried by Cathrynn once again. Touko was smiling from ear to ear. If she kept this on, she would surely survive until her legs were healed. She could even have some fun!

 **Hey guys. I want to thank you for your support, it really helps. You are all amazing people, and I love you all! Please keep supporting both perspectives on the go! Love you and have a great day!**

 **-Gahlgutt**


	7. Chapter 7: A new home

Dear readers. My apologies for my lack of updates. I was busy with my real life (ooooh! I has a life :P). In two chapters we will be about on the same time as Kenitoh is! From then on the colab will start to work out even more! Also, I have taken Kenitoh's movie question thingie, and made something similar. So in each chapter from now on, including this one, you will find a pokemon parody version of a real life song and band. So if you know which real life song and band I meant, please tell me in the Reviews! Enjoy reading, Gahlgutt out!

Touko frowned. It was strange, being outdoors and on the streets again. Well, she wasn't practically on the streets, because Cathrynn was still carrying her around. She still found it strange, being out in public again. She continuously saw people looking at her, then either fangirling, whispering or waving. She sighed. Why were they all so happy… she failed, they were supposed to be angry with her, not glad she's here.

"Liking the view sweetie?" Cathrynn said shaking Touko out of her thoughts

"what? Oh, eh… yes" Touko said quickly. Her thoughts were not really thinking about the view. There was way too much to think about now. She didn't have time to think about the view. Touko could see Nathan look at her with a somewhat concerned look.

"are you all right Touko? You seem troubled… if you want to talk about it you know we're here for you. Right?" Nathan asked

Touko nodded quickly. This was not a matter to discuss with the persons she would probably run from. Touko closed her eyes to calm herself. This was quickly replied by Cathrynn softly rocking her, which actually made Touko feel rather sleepy. It didn't take long for her to be asleep.

Cathrynn smiled at the girl in her arms. She clearly had a rough day until now, so she would let her sleep for now. Nathan smiled at her, but then his face got serious.

"Cathy, I think you should go on home without me. I'm going to get her some more appropriate clothes for the moment" Nathan said.

"what! But we have the most adorable clothes for her! But… she's not going to like that is she…" Cathrynn replied disappointed

"I'm glad you agree… the time will come when she'll wear all the cute clothes you bought for her, for now, let's not make her life too hard, okay?" Nathan said

"yes, you're right… I am putting her in the crib though!" Cathrynn said

"yes, but we have already decided that with her, and she agreed. But don't accept a happy reaction from her" Nathan replied with a sigh

"I know, I know, but she agreed to it. You go ahead now, I'll meet you at home" Cathrynn said kissing her husband's cheek and walking off

"don't get too excited when she wakes up! Let her move on her own speed!" Nathan said to her as she walked off

Nathan sighed. He needed to help Touko out a bit. Cathrynn really wanted to be the best mother she could be, but she would have to learn that Touko is a bit too tough for that. Touko would probably attempt to escape in a bit too, Nathan knew that. He knew precisely what she was thinking about. The girl was considering both the options of staying and leaving. Nathan understood that. He knew he would notice when Touko would attempt to escape, and then he would finally confront her with her own questions. He didn't care about having the girl treated like an infant, like the rest of the adopted humans. All he cared about is that the girl could be happy again. Nathan knew that she would eventually see that her duty as champion was over, and that she could finally settle down and be happy again. He knew it would eventually come to that. With this Nathan walked into the city to buy her some proper clothes.

Touko's eyes shot open. The room she was in was unfamiliar. It was clearly still daytime, meaning she hadn't slept outrageously long. Touko tried to sit up, but then noticed the bars around her. Her heart began to race in her chest, out of fear of being stuck somewhere. This was until she noticed there was nothing above her. This meant the bars were just some kind of safety rail. She lay back a bit and looked around the room. She saw the room was painted in a childish pink color, with a chest of toys in the right hand corner, and a giant wardrobe on the other side. There was a rocking chair right next to the 'bed' she was in. This was clearly the nursery she would be staying in. Touko growls as she sat up. She held onto the railing and pulled herself to her knees. She was barely able to sit on her knees. It did hurt a little bit, but she ignored that. She climbed over the railing only to find that the 'bed' she was in was higher up from the ground than she expected, causing her to fall. She landed on her back, which resulted in Touko swearing loudly. Only seconds after that the door of the room opened and Cathrynn ran in.

"Touko are you okay!" she yelled kneeling down by Touko, who grumbled

"yes! Yes! I'm fine… I'm not a baby, I can manage" Touko growled getting up slowly to the point where she couldn't get up by herself. Cathrynn sighed in relief that the girl was okay.

"you need some help there sweetie?" Cathrynn asked

"no! I can manage! Get lost, I can do this myself!" Touko growled desperately trying to get up. Cathrynn sighed, but knew it was pointless to get angry with the girl, as she would just show more resistance.

"all right then honey, I will be downstairs if you need me" Cathrynn said walking out, letting the girl try to walk by herself.

Touko nodded as Cathrynn walked out. She tried to pull herself to her legs. It wasn't really effective, but it was clear that she would be able to walk again soon. After a few minutes of trying she gave up. She was faced with the options to either crawl or call Cathrynn to carry her. Both options were equally embarrassing. She sighed and called out for Cathrynn. Cathrynn was quick to be upstairs.

"need some help honey?" she asked in her usual motherly tone

"yes… " was all Touko managed to bring out. Cathrynn swiftly picked the girl up and playfully tapped her nose.

"no more miss grumpy now, how about we go sit outside until dad comes back hmm?" she asks. Touko didn't reply to this, she was a little too busy covering her embarrassment of being carried like a helpless child. It kind of contradicts her entire statement of her not being a baby. Cathrynn sighed as she held the girl closely.

"it's okay sweetie. Your legs aren't ready to walk yet. You need to accept that. it's okay to be carried for now. And even if you can walk, it's okay to get carried from time to time. Now don't you feel ashamed. How about I show you the house for a bit hmmm?" Cathrynn asked in a soft, soothing tone.

Touko just nodded to this, having slightly calmed down due to Cathrynn's words. Cathrynn smiles and carried her trough the house. Despite the fact that it wasn't a mansion, the house was quite large. There was a master bedroom right next to the nursery, and on the same floor was a bathroom and another room where Nathan would have his musical instruments. Downstairs was a kitchen and a large living room. It was clear that the room had been decorated for a family with a child. There were two couches and a chair, and between the two couches was a large playpen. Touko instantly growled seeing the playpen.

"don't worry darling, I won't put you in the playpen yet. Like I said, step by step" Cathrynn said calmly

Cathrynn then brought her to a large garden. It had a few chairs in it, and a few trees. It looked rather nice. Touko was put down on one of the chairs.

"can I get you something to drink honey?" Cathrynn asked

"Ehm yes… can I have a coke or something?" Touko asked bluntly

"well, I suppose that's okay. Though we have to work on your manners there young lady" Cathrynn warned while walking off.

Touko sat back in the chair and sighed. The sun was shining brightly and Touko felt happy for a moment. She closed her eyes. Just sitting there made her forget her worries, and just enjoy the moment. Soon Touko hears footsteps and noticed Cathrynn smiling at her.

"oh sorry honey, you just looked so relaxed like that, I didn't want to disturb you" she said placing down a slippy cup with coke in it. Touko looked at it and was about to burst out in anger, when Cathrynn stopped her.

"consider this your punishment for your behavior last night. Don't you think I forgot that" Cathrynn said strictly. Touko growled and crossed her arms.

"not drinking from that" she said angrily

"it's that or I will help you drink it" Cathrynn said in an almost playful way. Touko growls and looked away.

"I'm going to count to ten now, and when I am done, you have either made your choice or I will make it for you" Cathrynn said in a calm way as she began to count

"all right fine! I will drink!" Touko yelled after Cathrynn reached nine

"that's a good girl" Cathrynn said smiling victoriously

"are you torturing the poor girl again?" said a voice from the house. Nathan smiled as he walked up to the two in the garden. Touko nodded at his question.

"this is punishment for her behavior yesterday" Cathrynn said.

"well, I do have some good news for you Touko. I decided to go get you some big girls clothes, as I don't think you are the kind of person to wear pink dresses and ribbons right?" Nathan asked. Touko answered this by shaking her head violently.

"thanks Nathan" Touko said after finishing her drink

"I got you girl" Nathan said petting her head. Cathrynn went back to the house for a bit, as Touko closed her eyes again. She began to hum a song she liked. It was ' wish mew were here' by 'pink Floette' .

Nathan looked at her and smiled

"you like that kind of music Touko?" he asked. This was replied by Touko nodding.

"do you play any instruments?" Nathan asked

"I can play guitar" Touko said

"and do you sing?" Nathan then asked

"eh… kinda" Touko replied blushing

Nathan smiled and sat back as well. Cathrynn came back holding a camera

"Touko, would you mind if I take a picture of you?" Cathrynn asked softly. Touko shook her head calmly. She smiled as Cathrynn took a picture. She could at least give them that much before she left. The thought of leaving began to really sting. It felt like she was betraying these two, who had been really good to her. Touko became confused once again. Was she the bad guy if she ran? She didn't know anymore.

Hey guys, New chapter, hopefully you liked it. Next chapter will be Touko going out shopping. Also, please pm me any ideas you'd like into the story!

 **-Gahlgutt**


	8. Chapter 8: Looking for thruths

**Hey guys, thank you for your patience! You are the best! My holidays are over, so I will go back to writing! Enjoy the next chapter, and send me your ideas!**

"You can do it baby! Come on!" Cathrynn cooed, holding Touko up by her arms, like a child learning how to walk.

Nathan sat a bit ahead of them, to make sure Touko wouldn't fall.

"Come on Touko, just a little further" He said, encouraging the girl to try and walk.

Touko, who was the center of all this, was blushing heavily. She did her very best to walk on her weak legs, wanting to walk really badly. She wobbled, but stood for a bit, then setting a couple more steps. Her legs hurt. Doctor Sight had told her that she could start trying to walk, but that she should be careful, as her legs were still weak.

"Stop calling me baby! I am not a baby!" she growls as she pulled her arms out of Cathrynn's hands, causing her to lose balance and fall, straight into Nathan's arms.

"Got you!" he said with a grin. The grin quickly went to a more concerned face. "Touko, we talked about this. If you don't let us help you, you won't walk at all" he said

Touko sighed as Nathan picked her up, shifting her into cradled position. The girl had a tough time being carried, and she was going to have a lot worse. She has been with her new parents for a week now, and they had a lot of time to get used to each other. Cathrynn has slowed down with her babying, and Nathan had done his best to make it easy on the girl. Touko had begun to accept the new world she was in. She had not been out a lot. She had gone with Cathrynn to help her with grocery shopping once. A lot of pokemon recognized her as the champion, telling her how happy they were she was safe. Touko had a hard time hearing all that. If it wasn't for Cathrynn to take away, she would have cried. For the rest she had been working on her walking.

Touko was brought inside, where she was put on the couch. She was actually allowed to sit on her own now, which made her really happy. She sat up and looked at Nathan, who sat next to her, as Cathrynn went to get lunch.

"Hey Touko… your mother and I have been thinking… We want to take you out to a playground today, to meet some kids of your age" he said

Touko's face began to shoot up with anger.

"Before you start that, we know you are not a baby. We just want you to be able to interact with kids of your age" He said calmly, stroking her hair

Touko calmed down. Nathan always made it sound less bad. She knew she was going to a playground, and she knew it was meant for her to play there, but Nathan made it sound okay. Touko nodded, going along with this idea. It would be good for her to socialize with others again.

Nathan smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"There's a big girl" he said teasing a little

Touko blushed brightly and looked away.

After lunch the three went on their way. Touko being carried by Cathrynn, and Nathan walking next to them. Soon they arrive at a playground. It was quite big. There was a sandbox, a big wooden castle where you could climb on. A few swings, a ton of slides. Touko was set down at the sandbox by Nathan, who then went to sit on a bench with Cathrynn.

Touko looked around. A lot of children were playing there. The kids varied in age. Some were even older than Touko was, and all of them were dressed in cute clothes. She groaned as she got up to her knees, crawling to the climbing castle and then pulling herself up with the climbing bars. She spotted a girl around her age. Her hair was white. She was dressed in a purple dress, and she looked like she hated this as much as Touko did. Touko climbed up to her and touched her shoulder.

"Hey… My name's Touko…" she said calmly

The girl turned around quickly, revealing who she was.

"No way! Touko!" The girl yelled as she tackle-hugged Touko.

"Roxie! What on earth are you doing in Driftveil!" Touko exclaimed

The girl sat up again. "My own pokemon sold me out. I got caught soon afterwards… My 'parents' are over there" Roxie said pointing to a Throh and a Leavanny further off

"I know… My parents are not as bad… gladly… So you found a way to escape yet? Or are you planning anything?" Touko asked the former gymleader.

"Well, I tried multiple times, but they are too clever for me… They keep on getting me… So I kinda gave up you know… What's the point. Even if I run, where will I go…" Roxie said

"I know what you mean… I just can't stay like this… I am a symbol to some, and I don't want others to give up!" Touko said

"You know… I would agree with you, if it would be a valid thing to say. But it's not. You shouldn't inspire people to do something that has no right outcome. Better help them by letting them get used to it…" Roxie said

Touko sighed. She knew Roxie was right, but she couldn't just let the 'enemy' win this! She didn't want to lose the war, not like this!

"Anyways, how are your legs doing Touko? I heard you smashed them up badly after that chase on the rooftops, right?" Roxie asked

"They're healing… Still can't walk" Touko answered

"Shame… I wanted to wrestle… like old times" Roxie grinned

"You never change do you? I'd be up for a good old wrestling match" Touko said grinning "just no walking I guess" she said

Roxie nodded in agreement, and helped Touko down the bars, up to the sandbox, where Roxie sat in front of Touko on her knees. The girls roar out as they went to try and pin each other down. Their parents smile, but watch closely to see none of them gets hurt. Touko eventually ended up on top mostly. The girls keep this up for a full hour, until they get tired. They just lie down in the sand.

"that was fun… makes you forget the troubles you had right?" Roxie said with a smile

Touko laughed and looked upwards to the sky. Like this, it all didn't see, so bad. She looked at Roxie, who smiled at her. Roxie always helped to cheer her up. Roxie had also been a kind of teacher to her. Roxie had learned her how to play guitar. Touko sat up, and looked at the playground. Something suddenly felt off. She then saw the source of her problems. A boy with green hair had appeared in the playground. She knew this boy. Touko's vision clouded red. Of course… He had to be the reason all of this was happening… He, who fought to get pokemon to be free… He did this! Touko got up, wobbling on her legs, ignoring the pain. She set a couple of steps, before literally jumping on the boy.

N screamed out as Touko tackled him. She pinned him down to the ground.

"You! You did this!" she yelled at him, clenching her hand into a fist and hitting him straight to the face.

"Did what! Touko what is this about!" he yelled, clearly frightened

Touko's and N's parents jumped up and sprinted towards the fighting kids, as Touko mercilessly beat up N, who just lay there, defenseless and hurt. His nose was bleeding heavily, and his face was bruised. Nathan pulled Touko off the crying boy, as his mother, a pokemon Touko couldn't recognize because of her anger, pulled her child towards her.

"Touko! Are you out of your mind!" Nathan yelled. This was the first time Touko saw her father angry. She screamed out and tried to reach N, screaming out in anger.

"It's his fault! He did this!" She kept on yelling, as Cathrynn came to aid Nathan. They carried the fighting girl home.

Roxie just sat there, staring at this all. She did understand and just glared at N. Her parents were soon to get her and she returned home as well.

N was left with his parents. He looked at Touko who was dragged away.

Touko was still fighting when she was brought home. Nathan held her while Cathrynn angrily grabbed her face with both hands.

"You listen to me young lady! You are going to stop this behavior right not! This is unacceptable!" she yelled, tearing up herself.

Nathan held the girl, who eventually calmed down. She was just crying now.

"Touko… what happened. What were you talking about!" Nathan said sternly

Touko was just crying now. She was practically unable to make out proper words like this. Nathan just held her, hugging her to calm her down.

"Sssh, it's okay, no need to cry, just tell us what happened" Nathan said.

Cathrynn walked away, crying herself. She found it difficult to be angry with Touko, and she definitely hated it if she made her cry. Touko calmed herself, stopping her tears. She looked at Nathan and sighed, not answering yet. She was once again confused. She just lay there, not really speaking. Nathan just held her for a bit.

"Tell me what happened Touko" he eventually said

"I… just freaked out… I know that guy, and I know this is all his doing" Touko replied

"What is his doing?" Nathan asked

"All of this… The pokemon taking over, the war… all of it" Touko said

"What are you talking about… This revolution was started by pokemon along. Nothing else. The psychic types wanted to stop pokemon abuse, and help humans live alongside pokemon" Nathan said

Touko remained silent for a while. Nathan just sighed as he got up, carrying the girl upstairs.

"I think a good nap will give you time to think" Nathan said sternly as he placed the girl in her crib. He tucked her in and left the room without a word.

Touko was left there. She knew they were angry, but she didn't care. She still though N was behind all this. He must have been…

 **That's it for another chapter. Sorry for it's a little short, but I have to prepare for school!**

 **-Gahlgutt**


	9. Chapter 9: Rules and Riddles

**Hello there! Geez... it's been a while hasn't it? I apologize to everybody… I am not certain how you guys seem to enjoy this shameless rip-off excuse of a story, but the numbers don't lie. You guys do. I have received quite a bunch of positive reviews, and that makes me happy. More than most of you can imagine. This year has been tough to say the least. Fighting parents, my finals, stuff with sexuality. It's all been really depressing, so I am happy to see you guys like it, and seeing a positive review cheers me up. But hey! Who wants to hear me whining about my life? Let's get on with the story.**

 **I wish to post at least once every two weeks from now on, preferably weekly, so expect more activity. But don't blame me if it won't work out, because I have a LOT of stuff to do :P**

 _Touko opened her eyes. She sat on a display. In the front of a shop. A pet shop. Seated in a pretty pink basket, locked down with a collar. Seated there for the world to see. She was wearing a pink, frilly dress, and a puffy white diaper. A small crystal tiara was set on her head._

 _Behind her was an audience. Staring at her. Journalists and other press people, stinging her with questions. Touko stared outside, where children were looking at her. She could hear the press behind her._

 _"Touko! Do you know how happy we are you are safe? Touko? Your parents love you! Touko! You must be so happy to be here!"_

 _It was all a blur. Words crawling over into one another, like ekkans'… But the press was not her focus…_

 _As she stared outside, she saw the children. She could hear them too…._

 _"Touko… why did you betray us? Touko… I believed in you… Touko… you prefer those pokemon over your fans?" was what she heard. The children just stared… their eyes an emotionless void…_

 _Then somebody came trough the horde of children… A green haired boy. His eyes were pitch black, and his smile crooked. "This is all a nightmare Touko… and I will make sure, you never wake up!" The boy laughed, as everything around Touko was set aflame. Everything burned away, except for her, and the boy._

 _The boy smiled some more._

 _"your parents… Your fans... you can't go one way without betraying the other… But I think… I think you will break first" The boy laughs as he moves towards Touko, who was unable to move. The boy smiled as his mouth was more of a jagged maw now._

 _He came closer._

 _"You will hurt them Touko… You can't save everyone…" The boy laughs._

 _A white light appears._

Touko wakes up. She was sweating. A ray of sunlight had touched her face, waking her up.

Touko sat up. Her weak legs hurting from her experience earlier today. The nursery was empty.

"Hey…. Eh… Nathan? Could you give me a hand?" she calls out. Soon after, Nathan entered the room. Though, he didn't pick her out yet.

"Hey lil' champ… How'd you sleep?" he asks sitting down on the rocking chair in the room.

"I slept fine…" Touko spoke softly

"You lying to me is only going to make this harder Touko… but if you prefer not to talk about it, that is fine. I do have something to discuss…" Nathan spoke, in a more serious voice.

Touko looked at him.

"Do tell…" she just said.

"Cathrynn is taking this very hard. You have behaved mostly okay, but you are not very cooperative either. For this reason, she has gone to an old friend of hers for advice. Ophelia has always been there for her, especially on parental advice. Ophelia has a kid of her own now too, so she will help her"

Nathan paused for a second, before continuing on.

"Meanwhile, you and I are going to make some changes here… and before you go all fussy, no, I am not dropping you in a stroller dressed as a toddler, and expecting you to babble your way trough life. But we are going to take a step there" He said

Touko frowned.

"this is not a good move Nathan…" she just said

Nathan looked at her and sighed.

"Here's what I have in mind. Clothes. Clothes and feeding. That's all. We'll give you some more childish clothes, and feed you. That's all I want. Just a step. You can be a big girl all you want outside of that, but it'll keep Cathrynn happy. Can I ask this of you Touko? As two adults… can we make this agreement?" Nathan spoke as he kneeled down at Touko's crib.

Touko looked at him. Nathan had a point here. And clothes and feeding didn't sound all that bad. Maybe doing this will get her more trust, to run if she needed to.

"Deal." She said quietly.

Nathan smiled at her.

"thank you… this shows that you indeed are an adult like you say you are" he said.

Nathan stood up and walked to the wardrobe. He got out a simple baby blue T-shirt with frilly sleeves, a pair of denim overalls, and a pair of pink pull-up diapers.

Touko frowned at the last bit.

"hey… I don't think that last one is such a good idea" she said quietly.

"I do. It's part of clothing… unless you prefer an actual diaper, just to get used to them… you don't have to use them" he said quickly.

Touko thought about this.

"no… that'll only make it harder to walk… and I am not wearing a diaper. Ever." She said quietly.

"fair enough princess" Nathan said as he picked her out of the crib, and left the clothes for her. "I'll be right out if you need me" He said as he walked out.

Touko sighed. She picked up the pull-up and saw a Teddiursa with a pull-up staring back at her. The diaper was white with a pink tint. It looked extremely childish.

"welp… here we go then" Touko sighed as she undressed herself. When she had nothing on but her bra, which she kept on for obvious reasons, she pulled the undergarment up. It was a little bulky, but doable. Touko then proceeded to dress herself further.

"Nathan, I'm done!" she yells out.

Nathan walks in and grinned as he saw her. "I know you don't like it, but you look adorable Touko" He said as he picked her up. The pull-up crinkled softly under his arm.

Touko blushed

"shut your hole… I'm hungry…" she said

Nathan rolled his eyes as he carried the girl downstairs. He placed her in a chair, and went to make lunch.

Touko sighed as she sat there, drawing circles on the table with her head resting on her hand. The dream she had was weird… she couldn't make out the meaning. It puzzled her.

Nathan saw her lost in thought, but decided to leave her be. She had too much on her head anyways…

 **A little short again, but expect this length for my upcoming posts. I have put some actual mental meaning in her dream, for those who want to puzzle it out! Anyways, I will try to post every two weeks from now on, so yay! Hope you enjoyed, and see you all next time,**

 **-Gahlgutt, out.** __


	10. Chapter 10: Running interviews

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, I am so sorry! I was like "oooh let's just post every two weeks" and then I just disappear for so long. I am so, so, SO sorry. I kinda forgot to calculate my finals into the process. So it was a load of learning, but then it didn't work out, and I was sad, and now I just realized the mistake I made. So, I will attempt to make it up to you. How I will not tell you yet, but I will!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

After lunch had passed, Touko was brought outside to practice her walking again. It had been a while since she tried, so she fell for quite a bit. Her new undergarments made it all the worse.

"Go on Touko, you've nearly walked a full ten feet! This is going great!" Nathan encouraged her, walking with her to catch her when nessecary.

"T-this is harder than i-it looks!" Touko hissed as she waddled on.

Touko's legs were clearly strengthening, as she was getting better every time. It was weird though. Normally legs would be way faster to recover. The thought of this suddenly struck her, and in result she fell over. Gladly, Nathan was quick to catch her.

"So? Wanna try again, or are you done?" The Blazicken asked as he held her up

"eh…. I think I'm done for now Nathan…" Touko spoke.

With this, Nathan picked her up and placed her in a garden chair. Touko thought for a little, but decided asking would be the best in this case.

"hey…. Nathan? My legs have been taking a very long time to recover…. I mean, way longer than normally… is… is there a reason to that?" Touko asked, putting the question bluntly.

Nathan paused for a little. He was surprised by the question. Not as if he didn't expect it to come of course, but he was surprised she put it so bluntly.

"Well… Look Touko… You have been placed mostly in my care, because you were expected to be a hard nut to crack… and you are. The doctor decided that if you'd have to depend on us, it'd help you bond faster… so… he injected your legs with a sedative, to make them weaker for a while. Your legs are fine, it's just the sedative now… But before you lash out at me, please think first. If you wouldn't have been incapacitated, where would you be now? Somewhere out in the wild again? Running from everyone? I agreed to this, because I wanted you safe. And if that meant making you hate me, so be it." Nathan said, clearly not liking to have to come out for this.

Touko felt this flood of anger filling her. But for some reason, she understood Nathan's choice. If he didn't do this, she WOULD have been out and alone… She'd start all over. Maybe he WAS right… But despite this, she still felt angry. The battle inside of her was re-heated.

"Touko? Are… you all right?" Nathan asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

"Nathan. I want you to get my legs fixed…" Touko whispered. In her anger she couldn't think of an answer that wouldn't hurt Nathan, as he seemed to have good intentions.

Nathan sighed. He knew this would fall hard on the girl, especially with the entire sequence of painful battles she had within her.

"If that is what you want, I will call up the doctor. He should have the antidote ready. But please Touko, understand this. I did this, because I wanted you safe. Because I knew that Cath would have a negative impact on you at first. It was my choice. Cathrynn doesn't even know this. This is just another reason she got so stressed… she was afraid it was her fault your legs weren't healing." Nathan explained.

With this Nathan got up. He hugged Touko tightly.

"I love you Touko. I just want what's best for you" he said, setting her down and heading inside.

Touko was left there to her thoughts. This made a lot of sense suddenly. Her mind was racing with a million theories, and a million solutions. She could finally do what she wanted, when her legs were fixed. She could even… No. Why would she escape. Escape from what? To what? What would her goal be…. To just be a floating name… inspiring kids to hide in bushes…. No. She had to become a symbol of strength for people. To show them to be strong, even in this crazy world. Touko sighed. The anger had subsided for now.

Nathan eventually came back, and nodded.

"I had a word with the doctor. He is coming over to fix you. But I do think that before that, we should get some rules set up. Just to clarify, yes, you are allowed to go out on your own. I will not keep you trapped her. You can even wear some normal clothes for that. I know it means a lot to you to inspire people, so I won't take that from you. We have our deal of you half infant life here, and we can keep that up. So, you can be a big girl outside, and for the most part here. Is that okay?" Nathan explained, looking at Touko

Touko thought for a little. It all seemed fair, and more than inviting. Nathan was clearly a lot more than she thought. He had this all sorted out…

"Deal. I think that would be fine" Touko said, offering a hand.

"Thanks firecracker" Nathan said, shaking her hand and picking her up.

"wait, firecracker?" Touko chuckled and looked at him.

"You remind me of one" Nathan answered with a chuckle as well.

They headed inside, where they awaited the doctor.

 **A new chapter, finally. We can all lower our pitchforks. BUT, lots of plotty bits here, oh my. Tell me your thoughts as usual guys, I love the support.**

 **-Galghutt out!**


	11. Chapter 11: A thought to keep

**Hey guys! New chapter! By now I think we can drop the whole 'once every two weeks' thing. No it was not a lie, I tried really really hard, but I have such an excessive amount of stuff going on, I simply can't. New year of school, and I need to work my butt off to make it, so I will try to post in every gap I find. As always, I love the support, you guys are awesome, and I love you! There will be something huge coming up in the story, but you'll see in a few chapters! Enjoy this new chapter!**

As Nathan had promised, the doctor arrived soon. The Xatu doctor carried a small briefcase inside, as Nathan welcomed him inside. After he offered the doctor something to drink, the Xatu turned himself to Touko.

"Well Touko. I am going to inject both of your legs to get the antidote in. Your legs will be up and running in a few minutes after that, and then after some exercise you will be all set to walk again" He spoke in a calm and comforting voice.

With this, he produced a syringe filled with a liquid. Nathan helped holding her leg up as he applied the medicine. Touko did not feel too much of it, as her legs weren't functional anyway. As Touko sat, letting the feeling return to her legs, Nathan saw the doctor out, and returned.

"And? Feeling anything?" He asked her, sitting next to her.

"It's coming. Slowly" she said, holding onto her legs with a frown.

Touko began to move a little, and as time passed, she managed to move her legs entirely. She sighed in relief, as she felt her strength return, and moments later, she, with Nathan's help, managed to stand.

"I'm so glad my legs are back… Now I can get back to training" Touko spoke relieved.

"training? What kind of training?" Nathan asked her, knowing the answer, but needing some confirmation.

"Marshall taught me how to fight, and I wish to continue training… even if…" Touko flinched for a second "Even if he is not here to help me out" she finished

"ah… The elite four? I'm sorry Touko. If I knew where he was, I'd let you meet him, but I do not. I'm very sorry" he spoke, hugging her.

"I know you would Nathan. I also know that I cannot see them. I can't face them, for the failure I am" Touko replied softly.

"Touko. Please. You are not a failure. Maybe you were just fighting the wrong battle" Nathan spoke. "Yet for that battle, you fought valiantly, and brave. You inspired people. You gave hope. You are not a failure" he said.

Touko sighed. She knew he was right, but she didn't feel like that. She felt like a failure. As much as she wanted to feel like she did good, she couldn't. She was caught, and now the trainers had lost their hope. Yet the other half is so happy for her. As how Iris reacted…. And on the other half how Roxie reacted. The choice was still there, but Nathan's words…. The wrong battle… She felt as if those words held more meaning to them than Nathan realized.

After this, they went into the backyard, where Touko practiced walking, and all kinds of other exercises. Nathan helped her out, catching her as she fell, every time. Touko felt safe, knowing the Blazicken was constantly there for her. Cathrynn would return later today, thus she remained dressed as childish as she is now. Up to the moment the bell rang. Touko was slightly nervous to meet Cathrynn again, after all that had happened before. Touko waited in the living room, as a kind of surprise. Cathrynn entered the house, and some silent speech was heard between them. Cathrynn seemed a lot more relaxed. She entered the living room, only to walk straight on, giving Touko a hug.

"I'm so sorry, for pushing you so hard Touko. Please forgive me" she spoke apologetically.

Touko smiled softly. Seeing how Cathrynn apologized made her confident that this would turn out okay.

"I made some deals with Nathan. To make you feel a bit better" Touko whispered to her, hugging her back

"Thank you so much for that Touko. I am very grateful" The pokemon replied, smiling happily.

Touko sighed, glad she took it so well, and especially glad she didn't go overboard.

"Now. Nathan and I had made a little idea we wanted to present to you. See, we want you to get used to being a child, but we don't want to force you in any way. So, we decided to make an exchange system. If you agree to take on a baby act, like drinking from a bottle, or sitting in a stroller, we will reward you with an adult privilege, like going out late, wearing adult clothes, or maybe we can even get you some martial arts equipment" Cathrynn spoke, getting up.

Touko thought about this. It was a little early, and it seemed suspicious that it all went so quickly. It did seem like a good idea though. She wanted to get some proper adult things done, and with this, she could keep them both a little more happy.

"Agreed. Is it an equivalent exchange type, in which the bigger the childish act, the bigger the reward?" Touko asked

"It is. So for example, a bottle feeding may result in you getting to drink some proper drinks, like soda or whatever. A full day as a baby, may result in full freedom outside" Nathan answered.

Touko looked at the both. They were a lot smarter then they seemed. Especially Nathan. She couldn't underestimate them, especially after her own new plan. She gave them a nod, accepting their offer.

 **That's it for now, but I am building up to bigger things. Touko is plotting stuff, muahahahahaa!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Gahlgutt out!**


	12. Chapter 12: A whole new perspective

**Hey guys, another chapter. School is a bumpy road at the moment, and stuff at home is… not the most desirable. I am fine, just need some more time to keep doing all the do's. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

Touko was in the backyard. Now that her legs finally worked again, she could finally go back to training. She did some kicks, some punches, just as Marshall had instructed her.

"Marshall…" the thought came as expected. "Where are you now…" Touko felt a bad feeling in her chest. The feeling of abandoning her 'family'.

A tap on her back pushed her out of her thoughts, getting her out of balance, and falling onto her face. Or at least, that was what she expected. She found herself caught in two soft hands.

"Oh gosh sweetie, I didn't mean to push you like that. I just wanted to tell you that there is a friend at the door for you" Cathrynn's voice was soft and calm, yet a tad concerned.

"Cathrynn? Sorry, I was concentrated." Came Touko's reply. "who is it?" she asked.

Cathrynn was about to answer, as a purple haired girl ran through to the backyard. She was wearing a similar outfit to Touko's, but with a cute overall dress instead of Touko's more boyish regular overalls.

"Touko! You can stand!" Iris called out as she came into the backyard.

"Sorry you two, I was unable to stop this little dragon from invading our castle" Came Nathan's voice

Touko got up, looking at the two. Her head was still a bit cloudy, so it took a bit for her to realize what kind of situation she was in, but it cleared out fast enough.

"Iris!" she yells, hugging her friend.

"Don't worry Cathy, Arthur knows she's here" Nathan said. "Let's head inside, so the girls can talk"

Cathrynn had a moment of hesitation, but then took his offer and walked inside with him. Touko and Iris took place on the seats in the garden. The two had a lot to talk about. It was a rather sunny day outside and apart from the few clouds, nearly perfect blue.

"So. How are you Iris? Haven't seen you in a while" Touko spoke.

"I am actually quite good! Mom and dad are sweethearts, and it's all going quite all right. Not perfect, that is. But you know the drill" The purple haired girl said. 

"Yeah. I get you… You must miss your Pokémon" Touko said, sighing.

"I do. A lot. But mom and dad help me work with that. They must be out there. Maybe they have a job, and a good life! Knowing that would make me feel better." Iris replies.

"Yeah… indeed." Touko said, quietly.

"My Pokémon a job… I hope so. I really do. A good life, friends, family? It'd be good to know if they ended up all right." Touko thought. She smiled at the mere thought of her precious Pokémon having good lives after all this.

"Hey, Touko? Wanna go visit the park?" Iris asked, breaking Touko out of her thoughts.

Touko took a moment to consider this question. It seemed a good idea on itself, but the playground did not go perfect to say the least…

Cathrynn burst in again, carrying two juice boxes.

"that sounds like a lovely idea Iris. I'm afraid one of us will need to go with you two then. Touko may need… some help getting back home" Cathrynn spoke

Touko got a little red, but acknowledged the words with a swift nod. 

"Great! Let me get some things ready, and I'll meet you at the front door, all right?" Cathrynn chirped.

Touko looked at Cathrynn. She seemed rather happy. It was good to see that, but also a little sad, as Touko wasn't sure how long she could make this last.

"I'll go change, you wait here Iris" Touko said, about to leave upstairs.

"Change? What do you mean? Are you in diapers already?" Iris said, frowning.

"No no, just another outfit. I don't wish to be seen dressed like this, that's all" he said

Iris laughed a little, taking her hand.

"Touko, you look great. Don't worry so much!" Iris said, smiling at her. "Besides, I bet all of your fans want to see you in the same shoes. It'll make them feel like it's less bad" She added, on a more serious tone.

'I… I suppose you are right…" Touko replied on this.

Touko blushed. She was dressed like an absolute baby and the pull-up didn't help, yet Iris' point made sense. She decided to just bite her lip and press on. If this is what they needed, so be it. Cathrynn appeared again, carrying what seemed like a typical diaper bag. Not that it was filled with diapers and baby supplies, but it was definitely meant to. Nathan waved them off, saying he had some business to attend to. So they were off.

Arrived in the park, the scenery was great. A lovely park filled with trees, some playground sets for kids to play on, and a lovely little pond. Cathrynn took place on a bench, and told them that she had snacks and drinks if they got hungry or thirsty. With that, Iris and Touko walked off into the park. They quickly found themselves in a game they liked to play back when, called 'Tackle tag'.

The game works like this: Each player runs, from the player who is 'Tagged'. To 'Tag' somebody back, you need to tackle them to the ground. It was a rather rough game, but they both enjoyed it a lot. It didn't take too long for them to have an audience, and even some other kids who played along for a while, all of them covered in bruises and dirt in the end, but all smiling and laughing.

After a few irritated looks from parent Pokémon, especially a Golduck, who did not seem too happy with the washing task ahead, they sat down. The children went ahead and asked Touko a lot of stuff, and even some autographs were handed out. The kids seemed happy to have Touko near.

Touko sunk into thought as the kids were taken home. They did seem happy. But she was here, and not out there… A whole change of perspective…

 **I will leave it here. Hope you enjoyed, and as allways, leave me a review, or send me a pm with ideas and feedback! Love you guys!**

 **Gahlgutt out!**


	13. Chapter 13: The storm of silence

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and it's lighthearted atmosphere. Emotions are about to kick back in. So, strap in, and enjoy the next chapter!**

Touko shouted as she landed another well-coordinated blow on the by now worn out punching bag. After her legs healed, she returned to her training.

 _"You're a failure Touko."_ Resonated a voice in her head.

Touko growled, instinctively punching harder. Her hands were wrapped in sports tape, so were here bare feet. 

" _Look at her. Not even fighting anymore"_ Said another one.

Her eyes teared up, her shouts of battle became louder, and her kicks and punches more violent.

 _"I will separate trainers and Pokémon…"_ _ ****_

Touko let out a scream now, as she kicked the punching bag one last time, forcefully breaking off the branch it hung from. She was breathing heavily, little droplets of sweat appeared on her forehead. Raindrops began to fall, joining in with the sweat.

"Touko?" Came a voice from behind.

It was Nathan, who looked at her, Cathrynn in the same shot behind her, standing in the doorway. They looked at her worriedly.

Touko's knuckles were blue by now, and she held her clenched fists to her sides.

"I'm okay… just some memories…" she said, quickly wiping away her tears.

"Do you honestly think I'll fall for that? Come here" he said, pulling her into a hug.

"You have not failed anybody…" Nathan said, holding her tightly, rubbing her hair with his hand.

How did he know? What happened? Was it that clear?

Touko sighed. "I know… And you keep reassuring me. But it just doesn't sit right" she said, sobbing a bit, but trying to keep strong.

Nathan lifted her in his arms. "Let's get inside. A cup of hot chocolate should make you feel better." He said

Cathrynn gave them a loving smile, kissing Touko's cheek as she closed the door behind them. A few moments later, thunder started, and a downpour of rain accompanied it.

Touko was placed on the couch, still sitting with Nathan, who stroke her hair lovingly. Touko's direct thoughts wanted to push away, but she felt calm, and comfortable. Nathan, as usual, seemed to guess her exact feelings, stroking her hair some more, even gently rocking her.

Cathrynn walked in carrying two cups of hot chocolate, and a sippy cup, holding the same substance.

"Touko, sweetie? Do you want to do you want to drink it like that, or should I leave it for now?" She asked, a quiet and calm tone to her voice.

"eh… I'll wait" she spoke quietly.

Nathan looked at her. "There is no shame in wanting things the easy way dear. I can feed you, if you want." He said.

Touko looked back. "I… I don't know. I don't feel too well" she said, rubbing her head.

Nathan smiled. "Let's just try it, all right?" he asked, picking up the cup.

Touko sighed. "All right…" she said. Her voice was a bit higher, more raspy.

Nathan smiled, checking if the chocolate was too warm, and then proceeding to offer it to Touko, who in her weakened state, accepted, and began to drink.

Nathan smiled, humming for her, as he rocked her, holding her with one arm, and feeding her with the other.

"That's my girl. All nice and calm. No need to worry" he spoke, in a melodious way. "No worries… None at all" he kept going.

Touko's eyelids grew heavy. She felt calm finally. A few tears escaped her eyes as she eventually fell asleep like this. Her chocolate was long gone by now, as she was still instinctively suckling the sippy cup.

Nathan smiled, holding her like this for a while. He replaced the cup with a pacifier that Cathrynn handed him, which Touko gently began to suckle on.

"Her forehead is glowing… She's catching a fever. Too much stress maybe?" Nathan asked.

Cathrynn nods. "Yes. Her symptoms show the same. Do we put her to bed, or keep her close for now?" Cathrynn said, taking a seat next to her, kissing Touko's forehead.

"Let's change her into some more comfortable clothing, and just keep her with us. A nap will do her some good." Nathan said.

Nathan handed the sleeping girl over to Cathrynn, who gently held her, whispering soothing words to her.

"such a warrior… So much fire…" she said. A tear escaped her eye. "You fight so hard…"

Touko groans a bit in her sleep, her fists clenching.

"No no sweetie. It's all fine. You are with mommy and daddy… we'll protect you" Cathrynn spoke quietly, rubbing her hair.

Touko's movements stopped, and she went on to sleep more peacefull.

Nathan walked back in, carrying a soft blanket, and a simple T-shirt. Together with Cathrynn they undressed her to just a bra and her pull-up, without waking her up, and wrapped her into the blanket.

Like this she was placed with the two, lying in Cathrynn's lap, her head resting against her chest. Nathan next to her, stroking her hair.

Like this, the three sat there in peace for a few hours. The two parents kept on guarding her, holding her, and loving her. Touko had her first peaceful sleep in a year…

A few hours, Touko woke up. The rain had stopped, and the rays of the sun touched her face. Touko looked up, seeing Cathrynn and Nathan look at her.

"Hey firecracker…" Nathan spoke, smiling at her.

Cathrynn kissed her forehead. "Hey sweetie…" she spoke.

"What happened…" Touko asked, seeing her position.

"You fell asleep, and we decided to make you comfortable. You seem to finally have had some good rest" Nathan spoke, smiling. "We can let you out if you want" he added.

"Eh… yes please…" She said. She blushed a little.

Cathrynn smiled, helping her up, folding the blanket up and lying it down.

"Can I get you anything dear?" she asked

Touko stood there, dressed in a short T-shirt, colored in pastel pink, and her usual pink/white pull-up diaper. Her blush got worse.

"E-eh… w-why did you dress me like this?" she yelps

"Because, we wanted you to be comfortable. And you were. There is no need to hide that" Nathan said, laying a calm hand on her shoulder. 

"Oh… y-yeah…" she said.

Touko looks at herself, then suddenly noticed the fact that there was a damp spot on the pull-up. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Nathan.

"It's fine dear. Don't worry. You go change, take a nice shower, then we can watch a movie, okay ?" He said

Touko nods, and quickly ran upstairs. The sound of the shower followed soon.

"She had an accident… Maybe the stress too?" He asked

Cathrynn nods.

"This stress really is breaking her…" She said

 **That wraps it up for this chapter. I must say I find it very cute! Hope you did too! Thanks for reading, and I love you!**

 **-Gahlgutt out!**


	14. Chapter 14: A minor setback

**Woooo! Another one! Yay! I am on a roll, the ideas keep on coming! So, here is the next one!**

 **I also found a song that reminds me of Touko. It's called 'Nuclear' and is a song from the game Metal Gear Solid V: The phantom pain. One of my favorite games of all time. Please look it up and tell me what makes me think of Touko. I can't seem to figure it out!**

 **Also, thank you so much for your unrelenting support! It really makes it worth it for me! Love you!**

The hot water of the shower hit Touko's body, causing her to sigh in relief. Today was a strange day, and somehow, despite it's load of new impressions, she found herself more calm. She looks at the wall as she felt the stream of water slow over her.

"So… What happened…" She said to herself.

"I got fed… fell asleep… but why? Why was it so calming…" she said after that.

She sighed, rubbing her head a bit. It was confusing, and made her head hurt.

At this point, things went a little out of hand. Touko's vision got a bit blurry, and she felt dizzy. She began to wobble.

"C-cathrynn? Nathan!" she yelps, holding herself up against the walls. She groans, trying to grasp something, but it got worse. Black spots were all over her vision, which got even more blurry.

She slipped, landing with her butt on the floor, her head bumping into the wall. She was knocked out.

Cathrynn and Nathan came rushing in directly after, finding the girl unconscious in the shower. Nathan picked her up, checking her for injuries. She was okay, except for a small bruise.

"Must have been the fever. It's quite a bad one if I must guess. The stress is starting to wear her down. She'll need rest" Cathrynn said, getting a towel, helping Nathan dry the girl off.

"Yes. It must be. Let's dress her, and have her rest a bit. Yeah? I think a day of rest would be good for her in general" Nathan spoke quietly.

They carried her to the nursery.

"A pull-up? Or do we actually make her wear a diaper? That would be more efficient" Nathan said

Cathrynn set her down on the changing table. "Yes. I think so. But won't she shoot into stress as soon as she wakes up?" she asked

"I'll keep her calm" Nathan replied.

Nathan got out a diaper, which they both put on the girl, after of course powdering her, and putting on some lotion, to keep it clean. The diaper, unfortunately for the knocked out girl, had some pictures of cute little Pokémon on the front, as they were meant for babies.

"Oh she's gonna hate this…" Cathrynn spoke, feeling guilty.

"It's the best for now. Let's dress her, and set her downstairs" He said

They dressed her into a new shirt, which was a cute yellow with a Sunflora on it, and some socks to keep her feet warm. They carried her down the stairs, and set her down on the couch in Cathrynn's arms.

Touko groans a bit, getting closer to awareness, but still very much asleep. She was squirming, sweat on her forehead.

Cathrynn quietly sang to her, rocking the girl and stroking her hair in her best effort to keep her calm.

"Hush baby… It's gonna be all right… I will protect you… You're all safe…" she whispered.

Touko tensed up a bit, but quite soon calmed down. She sighed a bit, slowly getting by now.

"what happened…" was the first thing the girl said, as she awoke, rubbing her head for her bruise.

"You fainted sweetie… You didn't fall too badly though, so the damage was not too bad" Cathrynn replies, rubbing her hair.

Touko looks around groggily. "I don't feel too well…" she groans.

Cathrynn smiled. "I know hun. You're catching a fever. It's not too bad, mostly because of all the stress you go through" Cathrynn said.

"Ugh…" she mutters. Touko looks at Cathrynn, who smiled warmly at her. "What now…?" she asked.

Cathrynn looks at her. "Well, for now we're gonna rest a little. That means no walking, no training, and having us do all your hard work. But it also means no worrying. Because you do that far too much." Cathrynn said.

"Jeez… I'm a glass wall to you guys. Fine. I'll try…" Touko said. She looks at herself. She was of course dressed in the clothing she had been put in by Nathan and Cathrynn as she was knocked out. "Cathrynn… We agreed to-" She was cut off.

"I know sweetie. I know. But just for today, you really need them. Going to the bathroom is too much trouble for now, and Pull-ups tend to leak when you lay down. So this was the best solution" she said quietly. 

"I… Fine…" She mutters, blushing deeply. "W-wait! You saw me naked!?" she yelps.

"Yes. We have. But that doesn't matter. We are your parents. It's nothing you should be ashamed of sweetie" Cathrynn reassured her. She stroke her hair some more.

Touko lay down more relaxed. "I suppose…" She mutters.

Nathan walked in, carrying a tray of some snacks and food, and a pile of DvD's.

"Hey firecracker! Up already?" He said, smiling at her in his usual silly grin.

"Yeah… Sorry for scaring you guys." Touko said

"Dear. You called us right on time. It's fine. We were on guard anyway, so it wouldn't have gotten worse" Cathrynn said.

"Shall we watch a movie together? Seeing as you are about as mobile as a sleeping Snorlax right about now" Nathan said, setting the tray down.

"Yeah. Sounds okay." Touko replies. Her head hurt.

Cathrynn saw her discomfort, and wrapped her in her blanket, kissing her forehead. "Hush darling. It's going to be all right. How about a nice drink? Huh?" Cathrynn asked.

"Yeah… That sounds pretty good" Touko replies. She looks at her, then at Nathan, who put on a DvD.

"Here you go dear" Cathrynn said, holding a sippy cup of milk up for her.

Touko reached for it, but Cathrynn pulled it away. "Please Touko. Let's do this the easy way" Cathrynn spoke smoothly.

Touko dropped her hands, sighing. "Yeah… fine." She said.

Cathrynn smiled, feeding her.

The three went on to watch the movie together. Touko in Cathrynn's arms, and Nathan next to her. She felt nice, despite her illness. Why?

 **That wraps it up for this one! See you next chapter, and don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15: A face to remember

**So, another chapter! I am stepping up my game lately! So, enjoy this, there is more to come!**

 **I am also proud to announce, that I am doing a crossover with both Transcodenightcat and their story 'Aaron's new perspective', and with Elite shade and their story 'Adrienne's new perspective'! So, these will happen very soon! Yay!**

Touko groans, opening her eyes. Her surroundings were once again familiar. The bars of her crib. The soft colors of the nursery. She was in a place she knew, finally. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and scratching her head.

"Fuck… what happened…" she groans.

She lifts her blanket, discovering that she was still wearing a diaper. Not as dry as it started though.

"Oh… right…" she said, getting up.

She climbed out of the crib, walking downstairs. There she finds Nathan and Cathrynn, both looking up as she enters their line of sight.

"Hey sweetie! How did you sleep!" Cathrynn said happily, walking over and hugging her.

Touko frowns. "Yeah. I slept good enough" she said, patting her back.

Nathan smiled. "We should do something about that diaper. Should you or should I Cath?" He asks

"Ohhh, I can do it! No worries" Cathrynn said, casually lifting up the girl

Touko yelps. "W-wait! Hold on! I think I can do that myself!" she said, a bit shaken.

Cathrynn pauses. "Why? You need to wear them anyway, why not let us change you? It's a lot more hygienic" she said, putting her down.

Nathan gets up. "If you really don't want us to, we can let you do it yourself. But you do need them, and we just want what's best for you." He chuckles, giving Touko a pat on the head.

Touko looks away. "I'll do it myself." She mutters.

With this, she walks up the stairs to her room, leaving Cathrynn and Nathan to sigh, then laugh.

"She needs the space. Give it time" Nathan said.

Cathrynn chuckled. "She's so mature… But she was my baby yesterday" she said, still getting warm on the thought.

Cathrynn walked to the stairs and called up. "Touko! We are heading to the playground! Put on something you like! Not too warm!" She yells upstairs.

It was in fact a lovely day outside. The sun was out, and it was a nice temperature. Perfect for playing and ice cream. Cathrynn went to pack some stuff, while Nathan watched. He smiled. Touko would loosen up soon. For now, she just needed to relax.

Touko was upstairs. She sighed. The whole idea of her needing diapers was revolting to her. She took a new one out, looking at it. It depicted a bunch of happy Litwick. She groans slightly. With this, she sets to work on changing. It didn't go too smooth. In fact, it went rather badly. But, after a long fuss, she got the new one on. It was, of course, just as massive, pushing her legs apart.

"shit… I look like an idiot…" The girl mutters, looking at herself in the mirror.

Touko proceeds to dress in some short-shorts, and a midriff halter top. A bit of a mature choice, but she needed to compensate. Her mutt looked huge.

Touko came downstairs, where Cathrynn and Nathan were ready to go.

"Touko…" Cathrynn said, her face getting a bit less excited when she saw her choice of clothes. "Isn't that a bit too… skimpy?" she asked.

Nathan laughed. "I think it looks great on you!" he said. "Come cath, give her some space. She has to wear diapers now, so some compensation is not too much to ask." He said.

Cathrynn sighed. "Fine fine. Now Come along you two, the weather is too nice to be inside" She said

They all went outside with this. Cathrynn up front, Nathan and Touko in the back.

"Thanks Nathan" Touko whispers to him.

"No problem Firecracker." He whispers back. They chuckled a bit.

Cathrynn turns around "What's so funny you two?" she asks, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing dear. You look so lovely when you scold us" Nathan said, hugging his wife.

Touko laughed a little.

"Oh? You like that little girl? Come here!" Cathrynn said, pulling her into the hug.

They all laugh now, even Touko. After Cathrynn let them go, they set out for the playground. They went by car, as they went to a specific one, in Castelia city. When they got out, the playground was in sight. It was quite big, and completely filled with kids.

"Now, you go and play dear. We'll be on the terrace if you need us" Cathrynn said, patting Touko's bum to encourage her.

Nathan gave her a smirk and a nod. "Go for it. We'll watch" He said

Touko sighed, smirking back at Nathan. With this, she headed over to the playground.

The playground was huge. Swings, Slides, the whole bunch. A massive sandbox, filled with loads of kids. Touko was wearing some pretty heavy boots, so the sand was not a place she went. A lot of children recognized her, waving and calling, on which Touko waved back, or even talked a bit. Her attention was however caught, by a boy entering an alleyway with a bigger boy pushing him. This rang a bell, so Touko decided to investigate.

As she got closer she could hear voices in the alley. The bigger boy was getting violent. Touko entered the alley, just in time to see the smaller boy, a regressed boy as it looked like, get a punch to the shoulder, causing him to fall. The smaller boy tried to get up, only to be pushed right down. "What are you gonna do baby!" the bigger boy sneered.

At this point, Touko had seen more than enough. She got a sprint in, jumped over the small boy, and kicked the bully straight in the face. He fell over. His nose was quite clearly broken.

"Get lost!" Touko hissed, standing in front of the smaller boy protectively, her arms wide.

The bully began to cry as he saw who it was in front of him. He ran off. Touko sighed a bit now. She knelt down for the smaller boy.

"Are you okay sweetie? I saw you two walk off and I felt something was wrong, so I followed you" She said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The boy whimpered. "Yes, I'm okay" he said. His nose was bleeding.

"You're a mess… Here" Touko said, wiping his face with a handkerchief, after putting some water on from a water bottle she carried.

The boy squirmed a bit, but Touko was a bit rough, so that was understandable. She was trying to be gentle, but it didn't really work out.

"Hold still, I'm almost done" she said.

Soon enough she was done. She put the handkerchief away, and the bottle too.

"Now. I'm going to bring you to your parents. They're probably worried about you." She said, scooping the boy up in her arms.

Touko began to walk. She looks at the boy. She did recognize him. Aaron, better known as the 'Renegade Solo'.

"So.. What made you want to go through with the regression?" She asked him, walking at a steady pace.

"My parents genuinely showed that they cared for me, and so many others showed their support that I felt comfortable enough to do it" He said. "I bet being the champion and being here us harder though." He said

"Yeah, it is, but people still seem to support and follow me, even after I was captured." She spoke after a slight pause.

"You inspired me to keep running." He said, looking up at her. "You inspired a lot of kids to resist them, but we all eventually got caught. It wasn't your fault though. They just had more resources. It was only a matter of time" He replies

Touko chuckled. "You know, you're a pretty smart kid" She said

"Sometimes" The boy said, popping his pacifier back in.

They walked off to the terraces, where his parents were. A female Emolga and a male Marowak.

"Oh we were so worried! We were going to call the patrols!" The Emolga squeaks, taking Aaron from her. She wrapped him in a hug and bounced him. "Thank you so much Touko" She said, smiling warmly.

Nathan and Cathrynn came running now.

"Touko! We just heard a little boy crying and saying your name!" Nathan said, looking concerned.

"He was picking on Aaron!" Touko yelps, trying to justify it.

Cathrynn shook her head.

"She saved our son. She really is a responsible young lady" The Emolga suddenly said. She held onto Aaron, who hugged her, nodding for Touko.

"Aaron actually needs a babysitter this week. Would Touko be interested in watching him?" The Marowak asked.

"We'll definitely give it some thought" Nathan spoke.

The Marowak gave him a small business card, which Nathan took.

"Well, you have a very responsible daughter, and we definitely owe her a huge thanks" The Marowak spoke.

They left. Aaron waved at Touko who waved back smiling.

"Well… I guess I am proud of you sweetie" Cathrynn said ,hugging her.

"Yeah. Good job. You keep proving you are a mature girl Touko. You did great' Nathan said.

"Now! Who wants ice cream!" Cathrynn said, on which Touko nodded vigorously.

 **AYYYYY this chapter was longer than I had expected. I like it though. This was a crossover with Transcodenightcat, definitely give him a watch. They have this scene with Aaron's perspective! As always, thanks for reading! And leave some reviews!**

 **-Gahlgutt out!**


End file.
